¿y tu eres?
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Mike no era un adolescente normal. Si lo fuera ¿Por qué aceptaría el trabajo de guardia nocturno en esa maldita pizzería? Mas importante ¿Por qué caminaría entre los pasillos del restauran sin temor a que le mataran? Y que su curiosa y abierta mente empiece a interesarse en los misterios no ayuda mucho ¿verdad? TeenMike AU clasificación T por mención de sangre y complots.
1. Chapter 1

Yop: Bien tras escuchar no me acuerdo que tantas veces la rola de Thelivetombstone Five Night a Freedy's song me propuse a por fin poner esta historia en papel virtual y enseñarla.

Ks: ¿papel virtual?

Yop:¡dejame ser y da las aclaraciones!

Ks: okay…

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

Tlefono:

Okay creo eso es todo por ahora.

Yop: yep, bueno antes de continuar una advertencia: Aquí en México el trabajo nocturno para menores de edad costa de cuatro horas, no se cuanto sea en estados unidos pero como el restaurante es un pillin al momento de hacer caso a las reglas pues Mike tendrá que pasar las siete horas.

Ks: otra cosa, aquí Mike tiene un ligero problema tras una fiebre reumática que le afecto en el corazón oh y puede ver espiritus.

Yop: ¡ahora al fic!

* * *

Mike se ajustó la correa de su mochila y entro al establecimiento.

Esa mañana había ido a una entrevista de trabajo y la había pasado. Ahora era el guardia nocturno por el resto del verano en la pizzería con más sucesos trágicos de la historia en el pequeño poblado donde estaba. Enserio pobre de los animatronicos y dueños de la empresa, tanta mala fama solo por un tipo que decidió suicidarse en el establecimiento y llevarse consigo a seis niños, aparte del accidente con el oso dorado que había escuchado en la escuela. En su opinión había sido culpa de los padres por no vigilar bien a sus hijos y permitir que el grado de violencia entre hermanos creciera a tal grado, pero ¿Quién era el para criticar las acciones pasad de gente que ni conoce?.

-Solo espero no toparme con los espíritus- comento por lo bajo mientras abría la puerta y pasaba. –o bien que no estén como los de ese soldado- agrego y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la imagen del espíritu sin partes del cuerpo y todo abierto que vio cuando fue al hospital militar.

Tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió al cuarto de seguridad, esa mañana se lo habían mostrado y le habían dado un recorrido por el restaurante y su memoria fotográfica le servía mucho en estos casos.

Al llegar se sentó y vio la Tablet con la que estaría monitoreando las cámaras de seguridad, algo curioso la levanto y vio que había fallas en la de la cocina así como unos puntos ciegos en el restaurant.

-Creo que tendré que ir a patrullar de ves en ves- se dijo antes de poner la Tablet bajo su brazo y posteriormente caminar por los pasillos.

Por fortuna para el no paso absolutamente nada interesante mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

* * *

Al regresar a la sala de seguridad y volver a sentarse en la silla noto dos cosas.

Las puertas y un zorro robótico súper maltratado viendo a todas partes confundido.

-'one eta eje endoeeleto –

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOORALE! ¿¡ERES UN ZORRO PIRATA?! ¡ESO ES SUPER MEGA GENIAL! Espera, ¿Por qué antes no te he visto? Olvida eso más importante ¿¡nunca te han dado mantenimiento?! ¡oh no eso sí que no!-

Foxy dio un mega salto al escuchar el grito y tras voltear se encontró con lo que creía era el endoesqueleto viéndolo con gran asombro para después ver con enojo hacia los que se suponen debían cuidar de él. El muy pequeño endoesqueleto que estaba armado ¿con una linterna? ¿Desde cuándo los endoesqueletos usan linterna para ver en la noche?

Bueno el punto es que dejo la linterna en la mesa de tal forma que la luz le alcanzaba a dar en la cara mientras buscaba algo en un saco que había visto en las espaldas de algunos niños y jóvenes que llegaban tras la escuela por una rebanada de pizza.

Fue ahí cuando los ópticos del zorro se abrieron en asombro.

No era un edoesqueleto lo que estaba ahí. Era un humanó. Un Adolecente humano que tenía una chaqueta abierta y dejaba ver la muy grande playera del uniforme de la pizzería.

-¡por fin la encontré!- dijo feliz el chico tras sacar lo que remotamente parecía una caja de herramientas.

-Bien escucha, no soy la gran cosa en mecánica pero se me defender en clases y sé que no tengo lo súper esencial para poderte reparar del todo pero apuesto a que no te gusta tener esa quijada abierta y chirreando todo el día y noche ¿no? Veré que puedo hacer y si para mañana puedo conseguir más material para darte una manita de gato por ahora. Siéntate aquí mientras busco un interruptor de luz. Nada bueno sale de hacer las cosas a ciegas, créeme tengo suficiente experiencia como para saber eso- dijo y al final dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

El zorro estaba confundido, era el primer humano en el turno nocturno que veía, reconocía y no se asustaba. Lo más extraño es que tomaba el que estuviese "vivo" suficientemente bien como para hablarle como si fuese otro humano común y corriente.

Algo tentativo decidido cumplir las órdenes y se sentó en la silla del guardia mientras el chico buscaba el interruptor de luz.

-¡por fin le encontré!- dijo antes de que las luces en el pequeño cuarto tomaran vida.

-Wow… realmente te ves mal… No prometo mucho pero hare lo mejor que puedo con lo poco que tengo- dijo tras verle bien.

Foxy no sabía mucho que pensar. En primer lugar el guardia (que seguramente estaba mintiendo en edad para obtener el trabajo) estaba rondando por el restaurante y después de verle decidió arreglarle lo mejor que podía, pero nunca se quitaba de su trabajo ya que de vez en ves vigilaba la Tablet. Mientras tarareaba una vieja canción infantil.

- _El puente de Londres va a caer va caer va caer el puente de Londres va a caer mi bella dama-_ cantaba por lo bajo entre tarareos.

-Bien ya estas ajustado de la quijada solo falta algo de lubricante para que funcione a la perfección. Tuve que cambiarte algunos tornillos y hay otros que realmente necesitan una lijada antes de que se barran pero no tengo lija y tampoco traigo lubricante así que por hoy tendrás que estar con algo de chirridos pero para mañana estará súper bien… ¿no me dijiste cómo te llamas verdad?-

-no, no lo hice. Soy el capitán foxy ¿y tú marinero?-

-Michael, pero prefiero ser llamado Mike y a ti como te gusta que te figan capi- respondió el chamaco.

-Foxy estará bien para ti Mike-

-Okay Capi, ¿Cómo es ser un zorro pirata? Más importante, ¿Cómo es tu barco? ¿Tienes alguna buena historia?- pregunto de pronto con grandes ojos esperanzados.

-¡ja! ¡Claro que tengo un barco el Red Fox! Y ¿quieres escuchar algunas de mis aventuras?- comento lo último con algo de esperanza y emoción. ¡Tenía más de treinta años que no contaba nada a nadie!

-¡claro que sí!- contesto feliz el guardia nocturno.

-Muy bien muchacho escucha con atención, esto paso hace un buen tiempo. Una vez que fui a buscar el tesoro de barba negra….-

* * *

Bonnie llego a la sala de seguridad esperando ver al endoesqueleto pero lo que encontró no era lo que parecía

Foxy contaba una historia al endo esqueleto (la luz se había atenuado debido a la falta de batería, a mitad de historia) y este asentía totalmente envuelto en la historia.

Por un lado podía provechar la oportunidad para atrapar al endo y ponerle en el traje pero por otro no quería quitar la oportunidad a Foxy de sacar una de las historias nuevas que creaba para los niños si algún día era vuelto a poner en escena.

Y el zorro parecía estar totalmente feliz al estarle contando su historia al endo que decidió dejarle ser.

Mañana sin duda alguna ganaría al endo.

Tras la historia del capitán el zorro y Mike empezaron a platicar más e intercambiar bromas.

Al final del día el viejo animatronico olvidado tenía un amigo. Uno a quien le debía la reparación de su quijada por lo que se prometió que la noche siguiente estaría con él y protegerle del glich que tenían sus compañeros animatronicos.

* * *

Mike entro a la siguiente noche y estaba por salir a dar una ronda entre los pasillos cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Quién puede hablar a estas horas?- se pregunto

Phone Guy: hola hola, bien si escuchas esto es porque lograste pasar a la segunda noche…

Mike levanto una ceja ¿habían grabaciones de iniciación? Si eso era así entonces.

Phone Guy:….. ¡hay que ahorrar batería!

-¿Ahorrar batería?-

-he si, por algún motivo la luz se acaba desde hace unos cuantos años atrás- la vos de foxy le hiso voltear a la puerta derecha de donde salió el zorro.

\- eso es raro. Cuando me contrataron pregunte al gerente si había problemas con la luz en la noche para estar preparado pero me dijo que no-

-no le hagas caso ese viejo saco de pulgas- dijo algo enojado el zorro.

-Okay. Por otra parte….- el chico metió mano a su mochila y saco un lubricante y lija.

-¿listo para arreglar del todo esa quijada?-

-¡aye!-

* * *

Chica corrió a la cámara de seguridad dispuesta a acabar con el endoesqueleto pero se detuvo al ver que estaba arreglando al viejo zorro.

Y hacían comentarios mientras lo hacían.

Pensando que era algo de sus ópticos fue a la cocina a preparar algunas pizas

* * *

Mike pasó el resto de la noche terminando de arreglar la quijada del zorro.

Ya iba a ser la hora de salida cuando lo vio.

Ahí parado en la puerta y viéndole con enojo y algo de desprecio y desaprobación estaba el oso con asentó ingles que empezó a tocar su caja musical.

"¿Torearor march? ¿Enserio te pusieron la marcha del torero como caja musical? …. Bueno debo admitir que se oye bien" pensó el muchacho antes de que el oso intentara atraparle con sus patas pero el sonido del reloj le detuvo.

"Que extraño" se dijo tras que el oso regresara al escenario.

Vio su reloj de pulsera: 6:00 am.

En casa nadie le esperaba y el turno matutino no llegaba hasta las 7:30 por lo que decidió escuchar la lección que se saltó ayer.

Phone Guy: ¿hola, hola? ¡Hola! Bienvenido a Freddys donde la magia cobra vida y bueno quería grabar esto para que te acostumbres al trabajo y ¡todo estará bien! ¡lo harás bien! Yo estuve en ese puesto antes que tú, bueno hay algo que debo leerte algo de políticas de seguridad y…

* * *

Mike estaba algo molesto y al mismo tiempo curioso.

Según el chico del teléfono los robots tenían una especie de glich que no les hacía diferenciar humanos de endos y lo peor. Nadie les daba mantenimiento.

-Es un milagro que aun funcionen- se dijo mientras salía de la tienda de productos de limpieza de segunda mano.

-Pero eso se acabó, esta noche seguro tienen lo que se merecen, un baño y una revisión a sus circuitos- siguió murmurando y planeando mientras entraba a una tienda de electrónica donde sabían vendían a bajos precios cosas de calidad.

Tras conseguir en una tienda familiar las más baratas linternas y baterías de repuesto así como una para la cabeza se dirigió a su apartamento donde metió todo a su fiel y eterna mochila de cazador.

Una gran ganga que se había comprado en un periodo re de regreso a clases. La mochila estaba ahí tenido todo lo que el necesitaba y quería: de buena calidad, durable con correas ajustables y ecuador de peso, bolsas de aire para el confort y cuidado de espalda, aguantable a un montón de peso, extensible y a prueba de agua. Lo mejor del caso fue que la consiguió en oferta y pago con el dinero de su antiguo trabajo en la cometería local pero eso era lo de menos.

El chico puso todo en orden y salió de su apartamento.

Lo primero que hiso fue ver el generador eléctrico encontrándose con un aparato de corte de luz programado a ciertas horas.

Tras tomarle foto entro al recinto donde dejo una nota para Foxy en el su letrero antes de dirigirse a donde estaban los otros tres animatronicos.

-Muy bien muchachos es hora de que alguien les de lo que se merecen ¡un baño y revisión de circuitos! No esperen mucho ¿sale? Solo soy un estudiante así que are mi mejor esfuerzo ¿sas?- dijo antes de empezar a trabajar con Freddy.

Sin embargo nunca se dio cuenta de la cabeza purpura que voltio a verle mientras trabajaba en el aun dormido oso.

* * *

Yop:¿Qué les parece? Es mi primer fic en esta fandoom así que dejen sus comentarios sas?

Ks: bueno hora de despedirse.

Yop:Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Yop: Bien tras escuchar no me acuerdo que tantas veces la rola de Thelivetombstone Five Night a Freedy's song me propuse a por fin poner esta historia en papel virtual y enseñarla.

Ks: ¿papel virtual?

Yop:¡dejame ser y da las aclaraciones!

Ks: okay…

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

Okay creo eso es todo por ahora.

yop: ¡tenemos comentario!

Ks:¿tan pronto?

Yop: ¬.¬ a que te refieres con eso?

Ks: a nada…

Yop: ne da igual y Mitzuki006 gracias por los tips jejeje y me alegra que te guste la historia y ntp puede que tarde pero actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Foxy despertó de su pequeña siesta de atardecer. Siendo el único animatronico que no necesita recargar tanto sus baterías debido a que no participa en nada desde hace mucho tiempo era el primero en despertar y moverse pero no salía de su cueva hasta que Bonnie bajaba del escenario.

O eso solía hacer.

Ahora que Mike está en la pizzería su rutina había cambiado.

Ahora busca llegar con el pequeño humano antes que los demás para protegerle de los "glich" que tienen sus compañeros. Tenía la impresión de que el marinero podía ser la clave para liberar las almas de los niños al poder quitar el error en la tarjeta madre de sus colegas robóticos.

Mañana hablaría con el aguafiestas y antisocial de títere que dormía en el sótano, sobre su pequeño compañero de barco.

Al abrir la cortina se encontró con algo diferente en el letrero que decía "fuera de servicio".

Era un papelito cuadrado color amarillo con letras azules.

El zorro puso sus ópticos en las letras del papel.

Hey capi

Ayer me encontré con el oso inglés, y tras escuchar la primera lección del tipo del teléfono decidí darles un baño y revisión de circuitos a la banda, me la pasare en el escenario ¿vigilas la tableta por mí?

Mike.

-oh no- se dijo, tras leer el posting.

Si el marinero estaba con los otros eso significaba que podía jamás verle de nuevo.

-¡¿QUE PRODUCTO DE FRIJOL CON TIGO?! ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE BAÑAR A ESTE OSO?- el grito fue lo suficiente para que sus piernas empezaran a moverse a su famosa velocidad.

Tenía que salvar al marinero.

Debía salvar a Mike, el humano a quien le debía su quijada.

* * *

Mike no lo vio venir.

No sintió para nada el movimiento del conejo.

Pero el fantasma en el guitarrista sí.

Era la tercera noche y sabían que se ponían más violentos a partir de esta.

Por lo que grito una advertencia al buen humano que les estaba dando un baño a sus protectores de alma

 ** _-¡Cuidado!-_**

Lo siguiente le sorprendió.

Pues el humano ¡le respondió!

-¿cuidado con- pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta pues tubo que esquivar una pata dirigida a su cuello.

-¡¿Qué PRODUCTO DE FRIJOL?! ¡NO VES QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE BAÑAR A ESTE OSO?!- grito algo asustado y enojado el chico.

-se lo dije al conejo no a ti- agrego después de pensar un poco lo que grito.

Pero una presencia tras de el hiso saltara a la izquierda.

-¿dos contra uno? Eso no es muy justo ¿no?-

Ahora no solo esquivaba al conejo, sino que también a la pato, gallina patogallina ¡lo que fuera que era la tal chica!

Sin embargo quedo a los pies del oso quien puso sus cubiertos en piel de peluche robóticos dedos alrededor de su cuello y levanto del piso.

-o oye n no he terminado d de bañarte- dijo entre jadeos mientras intentaba librarse del agarre.

-¡por fin atrapaste a ese endoesqueleto mal funcionado!- comento alegre la robot amarilla.

-¿mal funcionando? Entonces hay que dejarle en el cuarto de partes y servicios. Tratar de apagarlo para que no se escape ni dañe más-

* * *

Mike no dejaba de patalear en el aire y aplicar algo de presión en los dedos alrededor de su cuello cuando.

-¡FREDDY, TU SACO DE PULGAS! ¡DEJA A ESE HUMANO!- el grito de Foxy se hiso presente y un borrón de plata y rojo tlaqueo al oso, logrando que Mike cayera al suelo.

Los otros dos animatronicos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados en separar a los otros dos como para poner atención en el chico que intentaba retomar el aliento y calmar su corazón.

Con la tlaqueada la linterna de cabeza que traía cayo y le daba de lleno.

-¡HI!-

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar el agudo saludo.

Enfrente del endo estaba un niño robótico con tanques de helio en la espalda. Un letrero que decía Globos y una cara feliz pintada.

-h hey- fue la respuesta entrecortada y débil del adolecente.

-¡¿BALLONBOY?!- preguntaron atónitos los animales.

El animatronico nuevo voltio a verles y ladeo la cabeza.

-¿hi?-

Pero la atención de Bonnie se puso en el "endoesqueleto" dándose cuenta de que…

-¿¡es un humano?!-

-¡hello hi!-

-¿pero si el endo era un humano…?- empezó chica.

-L lu e luego p podemos h hablar eso… n ne sesito – empezó a decir el muchacho antes de que el robot humanoide le pusiera su mochila a su alcance.

-¿hello?-

-Sí, eso…- respondió antes de tomarla y sacar de un bolsillo lateral un frasco con pastillas y un bote con agua.

-¿compañero? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con algo de preocupación el zorro.

Mike iba a contestar pero una vos le gano.

-Michael aquí tienen un problema en el corazón debido a una fiebre reumática que tubo de pequeño. El contenido de ese frasco es medicamento de emergencia para estabilizar el órgano en caso de un pre ataque-

Todos vieron a un animatronico obscuro alto con una máscara blanca y manchas moradas.

-¿y tú eres?- pregunto el muchacho como si no fuese nada

-The Pupet- fue la respuesta del animatronico antes de retirarse.

-Eres un guardia interesante- agrego

* * *

-por cierto soy Mike ¿y ustedes?- pregunto una vez se había estabilizado.

-¡Soy Bonnie! El mejor guitarrista hermano-

-¡y yo soy Chica! ¡La mejor cocinera!-

-El nombre es Freddy-

-¡Hi, hello!-

El chico asintió.

-¿o eres muy chico para estar en el puesto de guardia?- pregunto de pronto el oso.

-Sí, bueno no tengo diecisiete años-

-¡wow! Tú y yo nos llevaremos súper. ¡Fui programado como los adolescentes!- dijo emocionado el conejo.

-¿enserio? Wow supongo que por eso siempre estás muy activo ¿no?-

Chica, Foxy BallonBoy y Bonnie empezaron a platicar y conocer más del guardia nocturno.

Una que otra risa se escuchaba durante la sesión de preguntas y respuestas

Freddy estaba muy quieto.

Al parecer era él era único que se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Por casi mataban a un humano.

Uno que les quería dar el mantenimiento que tanto necesitaba ¿lo peor? Que el humano era un niño.

Si no fuese por la intervención de Foxy y BallonBoy el adolecente hubiera muerto en su pata.

Y si no era por su pata lo hubiera sido por el mismo cuerpo del humano.

Bueno siempre y cuando la luz le diera al muchacho estaría a salvo ¿verdad? o bueno ahora que ya sabían era un humano todo estaba bien ¿verdad?

-hey, freddy ¿verdad? no termine de darte el baño ¿te parece si lo hacemos?-

La voz del muchacho hiso volteara a verle.

-Talvez mañana, te ves cansado- sugirió el oso.

-Okay, emm… okay, o y deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Al niño le preocupas de más –

Esto llamo la atención del oso.

-¿niño?- pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Sí, el niño que está contigo…. Ahora que lo pienso… - Mike voltio al conejo.

-Gracias por la advertencia-

-Yo no dije nada- reclamo el guitarrista.

-No, tu no. El niño si-

Los animatronicos se vieron entre sí.

Solo ellos sabían de los niños. No era posible que este nuevo guardia nocturno supiera de ellos ¿verdad?

O acaso… ¿podía verles?

* * *

Yop: Pupett y BB han aparecido! Y al parecer serán gran parte del misterio?

Ks: bueno hora de despedirse.

Yop:Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ks:….. ¿no deberías estar descansando? Esa fiebre no bajara si no duermes bien

Yop:¡dejame ser y da las aclaraciones!

Ks: okay…

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

Okay creo eso es todo por ahora.

yop: no soy dueña de nada, a esepcion de este catarro.

Ks: tenemos comentarios pero los respondremos al final.

Yop: al fic.

* * *

El resto de la noche paso sin incidentes.

Bueno… sin incidentes que costaran la vida de alguien.

Tan pronto como terminaron de platicar Bonnie y Mike se habían vuelto inseparables y más cuando descubrieron que ambos tenían el mismo gusto por la música y juegos.

Sin embargo el estómago del joven hiso clara la razón por la que no era más que huesos con piel, por lo que Chica la arrastro a la cocina.

-Debes saber hacer pizzas de esa manera no morirás de hambre- aseguro la pato.

-Pero los humanos no vivimos solo de pizza- había reclamado el joven.

-¡es lo de menos!- y con eso desaparecieron por un buen rato, siendo o único escuchable el batir de trastes al estar trabajando.

* * *

Tras comer una pizza individual fue a ver a Foxy.

-¡Mike! ¿Qué tal te parece la banda?- pregunto el zorro tras verle llegar.

-Interesante y fascinante. ¿Sabías que Bonnie tiene un gran oído para la música electrónica? Apuesto a que será un gran DJ si le dejaran, y Chica tiene todo el derecho de llamarse la mejor cocinera ¡la mejor pizza que he probado en toda mi vida la hiso ella hace rato! Bb y Mari son buena onda aunque Mari es muy reservado y político ¿no crees?- fue la respuesta del muchacho.

-¿Mari?-

-Marionette-

-¡¿le pusiste apodo a Pupet?!-

El joven vio la cara de asombro, incredulidad y algo de preocupación del capitán.

-¿es eso algo malo?- pregunto.

-¡n no! Bueno… no sé, nunca alguien le había dado apodo. Quizá solo el mero jefe que en vez de Pupet le dice Marionette de vez en cuando y solo cuando viene de visita-

Eso llamo la atención del guardia.

-¿mero jefe? ¿Hay alguien más que el señor Dakota?-

-¡Claro que lo hay! Estoy hablando del mismo creador de la franquicia Freddy Feearbeard Etretainment y no sé qué más, El señor Frederick Faz – el dialogo quedo interrumpido por el chico

-¡¿El viejo Frerick es el dueño de esto?!-

Foxy parpadeo. ¿el marinero le conocía?

-¿Frerick?-

-Si un apodo que le puse hace tiempo. Lo conozco porque es amigo mío en un foro de viejos juegos arcádicos. Es respetado tiene el título de "Legendario soldado de los asteroides" y bueno debajo del estoy yo en ranking….- el muchacho pareció pensar algo.

-Ahora entiendo porque cuando puse en el grupo que si alguien sabia de algún empleo temporal para este verano él me dijo que aquí ya lo tenía y que me esperaban con un no importa qué edad tengas aun así estas contratado-

-¿El mero jefe te contrato?-

El chico encogió los hombros antes de responder.

-A lo mejor. Mañana le hablare y tengo algunas dudas sobre este lugar y la forma de administración que estoy más que seguro no le gustara escuchar. ¿No es extraño que nunca les den un baño a los del escenario? Y ¿Qué nadie haya hecho algo con el error en la programación? Quiero decir, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la llamada que dejo el tipo del teléfono-

-Si es algo que yo también me he preguntado en un par de ocasiones. Para empezar ¿Por qué Dakota no deja que los mecánicos se encarguen de nosotros? Ellos solo vienen si hay un mal funcionamiento en bocinas y las cortinas, no mas no menos- respondió el zorro.

-Es extraño….. Pero creo que por ahora quisiera escuchar una historia de alta mar-

Y con eso los dos amigos empezaron una aventura marina, donde el gran capitán Foxy perdió su pata por rescatar a una hermosa damisela de las filosas fauces de un cocodrilo de vidrio en una jungla amazónica.

* * *

Mike despertó a las tres en punto, justo las ocho horas que su cuerpo necesitaba para estar al cien.

EL joven se levantó del sofá-cama en que dormía y se encamino a la pequeña cocineta que tenía.

Debía admitir que su apartamento no era como los otros. Era más como un cuarto de hotel sencillo. Tenía una televisión-radio que consiguió el otro día en un mercado, un microondas una estufa pequeña de dos parrillas y un horno. Un refrigerador chico con congelador que le servía para mantener las cosas esenciales y un solo gabinete donde estaban los trastes y cosas que no necesitaban refrigeración.

Los utensilios de limpieza los tenía en el gabinete del baño y en la mesa de noche descansaba su laptop y libros de la escuela.

Uno que otro poste de anime, videojuegos y música adornaban la pared. Pero lo que más sobresaltaba era un retrato que mostraba una versión más pequeña del joven con sus abuelos y unos animatronicos tras de ellos.

En el retrato estaban Bonnie, Chica, Freddy.

-Es extraño- se dijo

-Como el tiempo nos hace volver a lugares y respondernos preguntas tontas de cuando niños-

Mike saco la caja de cereal y vacío algo del contenido en un vaso de plástico, luego fue por la leche y tras ver la fecha de vencimiento decidió comerse el cereal en seco.

Luego saco su billetera y vio lo que quedaba de dinero.

-Bien con esto puedo hacerla hasta la paga de la pensión- se dijo antes de ver el calendario.

-siete meses más y cumpliré los 18…. De manera política. ¿Por qué no pude nacer cualquier otro día que no fuese el 29 de febrero?- se lamentaba.

Solo así dejaría de tener que ir a pelear por el dinero mensual de la pensión y re hacer el papeleo cada semestre donde indicaba que era capaz de cuidarse solo y vivía en las cercanías de la escuela que le daba beca de servicio social.

Sip siete meses más y dejarían de molestarle con eso.

Pero por ahora… debía concentrarse en tratar de resolver el misterio de la pizzería y su dueño.

Pasada una hora el muchacho tomo su mochila y se dirigió inmediatamente al establecimiento donde trabajaba.

Tenía que hablar con su jefe inmediato.

* * *

El señor Dakota no era conocido por amabilidad o por humanismo.

Si bien tenía una reputación de ser el peor jefe de la historia en el restaurante familiar.

Había gente que trabajaba ahí desde hace siglos y el muy amablemente los retiro sin ninguna explicación.

Por lo que Mike no espero un "buenos días joven Mike ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?" pero tampoco esperaba un

-los formatos para renuncia están en el gabinete de la izquierda-

El muchacho solo levanto una ceja en confusión

-Lamento desilusionarle pero no vine a eso-

-No hay aumento de pago para ti, estás trabajando bajo edad y no tenemos el dinero para gastarlo en gente como tú-

-tampoco vengo a eso-

-Entonces ¿a qué vienes? ¿A decirme que los animatronicos viven y te quisieron matar? No hay prueba de eso y no tenemos quien arregle a esos estúpidos robots-

-No me intentaron matar, y no son estúpidos. Son inteligencias artificiales demasiado avanzadas para su época y que han sido menospreciados y mal cuidados por algunos años. Y a lo que vengo es que ayer hubo un intento de sabotaje a la empresa. Logre ahuyentar a los culpables al hacer la ronda y aluzar a las ventanas pero… dejaron su pequeño regalo- dijo mientras pasaba la foto del bloqueador de energía.

-Interesante- dijo el hombre con un tono demasiado obscuro y sin gusto para la mente de Mike.

"Ósea que sabe de esto desde hace mucho pero no le ha prestado atención" se dijo el muchacho.

Mientras el hombre veía la foto, los ojos del joven hicieron un recorrido rápido y detallado de la oficina, así como de los papeles que tenía el gerente en el escritorio.

Tomo notas mentales de ciertas cosas que hablaría con el títere y los niños después.

Pero por ahora creía en las palabras del zorro. Este hombre era un saco de pulgas que no traía nada bueno.

-Bien, espero que sepas los números de emergencia por si sucede lo que dices y no intentes quitar esa cosa sin permiso de tu jefe, ósea yo. No tendrás algo de paga porque tendré que buscar a un eléctrico que le quite- dijo Dakota antes de regresarle el celular.

-Ahora fuera de mi oficina, no quiero ver tu cara más de lo que es necesario-

-No debe ponerse así, según la ciencia es malo para la salud- fue la despedida del chico.

* * *

Haciendo que el viaje valiera la pena Mike tomo una piza individual y una orden de papas fritas con refresco para llevar.

Una vez en casa reviso su celular. Tenía sospechas de que Dakota había hecho algo a s aparato.

-Foxy tiene razón en desconfiarle- dijo una vez encontró la fuente de sus sospechas.

-Suerte que envié la foto antes al viejo Fredick… pero… El hecho de que borrara la evidencia de mi celular sin permiso, la forma en que hablo y su lenguaje corporal comprueban mi teoría de que trama algo y está detrás de las últimas desapariciones y maltrato a la propiedad-

Los ojos del adolecente se llenaron de determinación, mientras su mente empezaba a trabajar en teorías y planes con los detalles que tenía hasta ahora.

-Necesito testigos- se dijo y tomando su mochila corrió a la biblioteca más cercana.

Tenía una base de datos que Hakear.

* * *

Yop: va para la cuarta noche y Mike ya empezó a trabajar en tratar de descubrir la verdad.

Ks:¿Dakota?

Yop: estaba pensando en Mr. Malo o Señor violeta, pero tras ver el poste de avión que tengo en el cuarto decidí ponerle el nombre de uno de mis aviones militares favoritos. Se que despues odiare a este personaeje pero bueno.

KS: bien ahora a responder comentarios.

Yop: sale..

Luxter77: ¡gracias por el cumplido! *sonrojada* jajaja ¿lo dices por lo de frijol? xD y estoy continuando ntp nwn

Enightmare: a aver si entendí ¿eres la pesadilla del mal? Osea ¿le das pesadillas al mal o eres el miedo del mal? Dejando eso de lado ¡gracias por tu apoyo! Y no te preocupes veras cosas comicas y a los Toy pero… Pupet sera hombre aunque bobon si sera chica y ya di mucho spolier -w-

Bien! Creo que por ahora es todo ¿Qué tal les parecio Dakota?

Ks: bueno es hora de cerrar telon

Yop: Ica mayolo xinompaqui

Ks:nos vemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

yop:KS Da los honores porfa!

Ks: okay…

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

Okay creo eso es todo por ahora.

yop: no soy dueña de nada.

ks: al fic.

* * *

Jeremy no era de las personas que respondían mensajes de personas desconocidas, pero este era algo diferente.

Al parecer alguien estaba como guardia nocturno y quería algunos tips sobre el lugar.

Bueno… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era uno de los pocos que sobrevivió a ese trabajo.

Lo que si no se espero fue que el hombre fuese un adolecente y su asombro fue más al enterarse que el muchacho no solo caminaba por los pasillos en las noches (donde posiblemente las oportunidades de salvarse eran iguales a cero) pero que los animatronicos le ayudaban a vigilar el lugar.

-¡¿QUÉ CHI3#$%&?!-

-Detesto hacer referencias a otras cosas pero… ¡Lenguaje! Soy un adolecente y suficientes palabras altisonantes escucho en la escuela como para tenerlas que escuchar otra vez en verano- fue la respuesta del chico.

Mike Había localizado al hombre tras una intensa búsqueda en la base de datos de la pizzería e inmediatamente se puso en contacto.

Ahora estaban en un café discutiendo cosas sobre el trabajo.

-Perdón pero… ¿e enserio?-

-Sip. Resulto que solo necesitaban verte con la luz directo a ti y ya te reconocían como humano aunque no hubiese luz-

-¿Qué? ¿¡Esa era la solución todo el tiempo?! ¡¿A así de fácil y ya?! ¡¿y ya?!-

-¡Thi!-

El hombre se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada a la sobre excitada cara que puso el adolecente mientras dijo esa forma de sí.

-¿nunca viste Lilo y sthisch? Pensé que hacíamos referencia a eso. Perdón- dijo antes de tomar un sorbo al chocolate que había pedido.

Jeremy negó con la cabeza antes de tomar algo de su café.

-Bueno a lo que quería hablarte era del Señor Dakota, creo que trama algo. Foxy me dijo que nunca les dan mantenimiento ni a él ni a los otros animatronicos y que a pesar de que el glich que tienen le ha causado al restaurant mucha perdida de dinero no hace nada para reponerlo y ayer me di cuenta de un bloqueador que está en el generador eléctrico. Al parecer lleva mucho tiempo ahí y está programado para activarse pasado cierto tiempo de uso-

La información hiso que el ex guardia se pusiera a pensar un poco.

-Entonces es por eso que la energía no duraba con las puertas y los focos ¿he? Y si Dakota parece tener un odio tremendo a los guardias nocturnos y los animatronicos- se quedó pensando un rato antes de agregar.

-Existen otros. Unos que están en el sótano y posiblemente tengan más información pero por violentos fueron desactivados aunque… esa teoría ya no me la creo tanto. ¿Sabías que Dakota tiene un gemelo en coma desde hace unos años? No me acuerdo bien pero el día en que Dakota empezó con su actitud malvada ordeno que los Toys fueran desactivados, luego un ex colega dijo que escucho a … creo que Bombón decirle "Tú no eres" –

-Espera… ¿dices que Dakota era bueno?-

-Sí. Después del accidente de tráfico en el que él y su hermano estuvieron involucrados regreso así. Dicen que fue daño colateral del choque, e incluso llevo un dictamen médico que decía eso pero… siempre me quede con la duda de lo que dijo el Toy –

-Bueno tengo teorías pero necesito más información. ¿Dónde exactamente esta la entrada a el sótano?-

-¿No piensas ir a hablar con ellos solo verdad?-

-Nop llevare a Bb y Mari. De ser necesario al capi-

-¿mari?-

-Pupet-

-oh-

Tras terminar las cosas que ordenaron cada quien se fue por sus lados.

* * *

Mike llego temprano al establecimiento y se puso a bañar a los animatronicos.

Con algo de música termino en dos horas y medias.

Luego de eso fue a la oficina y se puso a limpiar el lugar.

-¿¡hiii!?-

Mike voltio y vio la cara confuso del animatronico que sostenía su linterna.

-Lo siento chico, no traje la de pilas. Esta es una linterna que funciona por inducción electromagnética. Ahorro dinero y ayudo al medio ambiente-

-hi- contesto algo deprimido el robot.

-Pero mañana podemos jugar con las pilas ¿te parece bien?-

BB asintió energéticamente la cabeza.

-Ne… ¿de pura casualidad tú no sabes en donde están los Toy?-

BallonBoy voltio a verle curioso y nervioso.

-¿hi?-

-Sí, hoy contacte a alguien que me comento de ellos y quiero saber en qué condición están y si ellos saben algo sobre Dakota-

-No creo que sea algo muy sabio el que les veas- La vos del Pupet se dejó escuchar de la caja de regalo que desde ayer en la noche estaba en su escritorio.

-¿tienen otro Glich?-

-Sí, y solo dos están activos. Los otros decidieron dormir-

-Bien… ¿vamos? –

El títere se le quedo viendo.

Los ojos del guardia mostraban tranquilidad y curiosidad.

-¿Para que quieres saber?-pregunto finalmente.

-Chicos. Ustedes y los niños han sufrido mucho. Y creo que lo último es por parte de Dakota así que quiero ayudarles a salvar este lugar, no es justo que por las acciones de uno ustedes deban pagarlo todo-

Tras un rato en silencio donde ambos se quedaron viendo Mari asintió.

-Iremos antes de que amanezca ¿entendido?-

El muchacho asintió.

* * *

-Em.. ¿Mike?- el chico voltio al escuchar su nombre.

-¿si Freddy?-

-Ayer no tuvimos mucho tiempo para platicar y bueno… Quería saber si realmente estabas bien. Tu sabes ¿no te lastime verdad?-

EL chico de ojos azules rio a las ansias del oso.

¿Quién habría dicho que el líder de la banda fuera tan político y estuviera sin saber que decir en estas situaciones?

-Si Freddy. Estoy bien, fue una suerte que Cap te tumbara y Bb tuviera mi mochila- dijo sinceramente.

-y no te culpes de cosas que no son. Tu solo estabas siguiendo tu programación y ese error no te permitía ver lo que pasaba, no podemos culparnos por cosas que nuestro cuerpo ase sin aviso- agrego.

El oso asintió.

-Oye… tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál sería?-

-¿Se acuerdan de mí?-

Eso logro que el oso ladeara la cabeza un poco y buscara en su base de datos a algún niño de cabello castaño, pecas y ojos azules que coincidieran con el nombre del chico.

-Lo siento… no encuentro un parecido… puede que sea por los bloqueos que Dakota pone de ves en ves-

-¿Bloqueos? –

-Sí. Cada que Dakota pone manos en mis circuitos noto bloqueos en ciertos archivos de personas que supongo son conocidos-

-Eso me recuerda… Hace rato que termine de bañarles encontré un segundo Chip en tu cabeza. Le tome foto y la envié al viejo Fredick. Aun no tengo mi respuesta pero estoy seguro que eso no es de ahí-

-¿un segundo chip? Eso es raro que yo recuerde nunca hemos tenido doble chip-

"eso solo aumenta mis teorías"

Después de eso el oso quedo quieto por un momento mientras el chico seguía trabajando con los documentos.

-Freddy, tengo una sospecha de que Dakota no es gente buena. Y supongo que hoy encontrare una respuesta o sustento de una teoría que tengo por lo que mañana me gustaría contarles un plan de acción para detenerle en caso de ser necesario. ¿Cuento con tu apoyo?-

El oso iba a pensarlo cuando..

 ** _-¡Lo tienes! Y también el de nosotros y los otros-_**

EL chico rio un poco.

-entiendo que quieran ayudar pero… ¿no crees que es una elección que Él debe tomar?-

El fantasma de un niño apareció cerca de Freddy

El oso miro al niño de ropas cafés.

 ** _-¡Vamos Freddy! Es nuestra oportunidad de que ustedes estén a salvo y que nosotros podamos descansar-_**

Freddy solo asintio y regreso la mirada con determinación al adolecente.

-Perfecto el plan es el siguiente. Si es lo que es entonces mañana fingiré mi muerte y cuando Dakota muestre su cara ¡Bu! Le enfrento con preguntas y ustedes graban todo. Tengo entendido que ustedes tienen una conexión con la estación local de policía ¿es eso cierto?-

-Sí, lo es-

-Bien en ese caso. Llamas a la policía y envías el audio. Tras eso tenemos a Dakota en nuestras manos… bueno patas… patas y manos ¡lo que sea!-

La risa del niño no se hiso esperar tras ese comentario.

* * *

La hora cerca de su salida llegaba peligrosamente.

Ya había convivido con Chica, Bonnie y Foxy.

Milagrosamente Freddy había interactuado con ellos durante una colorida discusión sobre que músico era mejor, Skriller o Deadmuse5 .

La respuesta del oso fue que ambos eran igual de buenos en su trabajo.

Pero no fue sin más que contestado con grandes caras de asombro y un "No creía que supieras de esto" por parte de los demás.

-Mike. Están listos para verte-

El muchacho asintió.

-Los veo derroto o en la noche chicos- se despidió antes de seguir al títere.

Caminaron a lo que era partes y servicios.

Unas ves ahí el títere abrió una puerta oculta por unos estantes.

-Bajando estas escaleras está el sótano- explico.

* * *

Una cabeza de zorro color blanco y rosa se dejó caer del techo.

-¿y tú eres?- le dijo.

-Mike. ¿Tu?-

-Mangle- respondió antes de voltear a ver a Mari.

-Pupet. Cuando dijiste que traerías a un guardia peculiar no pensé que te referías a un montón de huesos que no sabe asustarse-

-Puede que lo sea pero no venimos a eso- reclamo el títere.

-Cierto- el animatronico regreso su vista al guardia quien le analizaba.

-¿Cómo es que estas echa un lio?-

-Soy un "ármelo como guste" tipo de animatronico. Esta es la última vez que alguien me armo-

-Bien si bajas del techo te puedo ayudar un poco o ¿prefieres hacerlo después de la charla?-

-Después de la charla humanito-

Mike asintió.

-Bien. Desde ayer me di cuenta de algunas cosas que no cuadran al redor del señor Dakota. Pregunte a alguien que trabajo anteriormente aquí y dijo que ustedes sabrían algo más sobre el caso-

-¿Qué sabes tú?-

-Que Dakota tiene un hermano gemelo y después de un incidente se convirtió en el amargado jefe que no permite den mantenimiento a este lugar y los demás bots. Aparte de que sospecho trama algo-

Con una mirada que le dio la zorra el chico procedió a explicar sus teorías y razones de ellas.

-Billy Dakota es el nombre de quien estaba a cargo del establecimiento antes del incidente. El era un hombre bueno de carácter alegre y preocupon que se encargaba nos diesen buen mantenimiento a todos y cada uno de nosotros. A Foxy y Golden esperaba que se pudieran rescatar con algo de ahorro pero… Después del incidente llego un hombre al que no reconocimos como Billy Dakota. Sino como Milly Dakota también conocido como Maniak Dakota Un hombre que tenía muy mal record con la policía. Pero… al ser gemelos idénticos no podíamos diferenciar bien por lo que antes de que antes de que lográramos hacer un escaneo completo del hombre este desapareció de nuestra vista, lo siguiente que supimos es que fuimos encerrados aquí-

-Jeremy comento que el Dakota que ahorita está llevo un documento médico-

-Bombón logro quítalo y ocultarlo en algún lugar de la cueva pirata. Por desgracia entro en suspensión- explico

-En algun lugar de la cueva del pirata ¿he?-

-Mike es momento de irnos. En la noche lograremos poner algo sobre esto- comento pupet.

-No Mari.. Eso debemos hacerlo hoy. Solo hoy tendremos chance de buscar en la cueva de Foxy- dijo antes de pararse.

-Pero si Dakota nos ve, podemos decirle adiós a nuestra investigación. Regresare después y Mangle- la robot voltio a verle-

-¿sí?-

-Intenta despertar a los demás. Hoy en la noche debemos estar listos para poner un pla Dakota caerá como el puente de Londres.

Dijo con una determinación en los ojos que dejo a los dos Toys con un voto de lealtad al joven muchacho.

* * *

Frederick era un joven anciano lleno de vida y curiosidad.

Pero era conocido por su bondad y debilidad por las sonrisas de los niños.

Es por eso que cuando vio el mensaje de Mike con la foto del segundo chip en la cabeza de Freddy y los pensamientos del joven (al que cariñosamente había apodado Detective Schmid.) se preocupó.

Se preocupó por el restaurante que tenía los modelos originales de la franquicia.

El hombre se levantó y fue a un viejo archivero de donde saco unos planos y una caja de herramienta. Posteriormente fue a su cuarto y empaco.

Sus creaciones animatronicas le necesitaban.

Por ahora confiaría en Mike hasta que llegara pero…

Dakota pagaría si las sospechas del joven eran ciertas.

Rio un poco tras esa línea.

Mike Schmaid se había ganado el título de "pequeño Scherlok" en el sitio de juegos online por una sola cosa.

Siempre. Tenía. Razón.

* * *

Yop: owo cuarta noche un segundo Toy Jeremy y el dueño del restaurante en un solo capitulo.

Ks: ¿no cres que vas un poco rápido?

Yop: ¿en las películas se toman su tiempo?

Ks:…..

Yop: ¡es lo de meeeenooooos! Ahora sabemos algo mas sobre el misterioso Dakota.

Ks: okay ¿y luego que?

Yop: Luego vendrán algunas cosas mas.

Ks: ¿Por qué las referencias:

Yop: porque yolop

Ks: okay… bueno es hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

yop:KS Da los honores porfa!

Ks: okay…

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

Yop: respuesta de comentarios al final

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

 _Hey Jeremy_

 _¿Podrías checar quien miércoles es el Dr. Madface? Encontré el certificado médico de Dakota pero estoy seguro que ese tipo fue enviado a la cárcel por ayudar a narco traficantes ¿no?_

El remitente decía que era por parte de Mike.

El antiguo guardia de seguridad levanto una ceja en confusión y respondió.

 _¿Mike?_

 _¿Cómo diste con eso?, ¿lograste hablar con los Toys? Por favor no me dejes en la sombra._

Después de dos minutos su celular dio el tono de mensaje.

 _Bueno… solo hable con Mangle. Al parecer los demás están en hibernación o algo así. Eso me recuerda ¿sabes quién es Milly Dakota?_

Jeremy parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de recordar de donde le era familiar ese nombre.

Milly Dakota…. ¿no era el maniático asesino serial que nunca se encontraron pruebas para meterle a la cárcel y por eso se salvaba? ¿Qué desde hace cuatro años no estaba en coma?

No talvez ese era otro Milly Dakota.

Rayos el hecho de que en ese pueblo los nombres y apeidos fueran muy comunes no ayudaba mucho.

 _Te investigare lo que pueda pero…. Tendrás que verme en algún lugar para darte la info._

Un segundo después el tono de mensaje volvió a sonar.

 _Okay, ¿te parece bien el café del otro día?_

El ex guardia solo respondió con una afirmativa y una hora en donde verse.

* * *

-Bien Jeremy nos ara el favor de investigar a los dos involucrados y sospechosos. Ahora debo salir de aquí y decirle al amargado que estoy vivo. Nos vemos en la noche- comunico Mike a los tres animatronicos que se ocultaban en la cueva pirata.

-okay marinero. Pero ten cuidado, las aguas se ponen turbias en cualquier momento por estos mares- comento sabiamente el Zorro.

-No te preocupes, si algo pasa te tengo a ti, a Mari, Bb y los niños. También a Mangle-

-¿Mangle? ¿Conociste a mi compañera de barco?- pregunto algo esperanzado el zorro.

-Sí, es un manojo de piezas juntas sin ningún sentido, pero es buena onda. Veré la forma de ponerla bien esta noche. Bueno debo irme- y con eso el muchacho desapareció tras las cortinas de la cueva.

* * *

-Por un momento pensé que nunca volvería a ver tu estúpida cara de "nada me asusta, estoy muy cansado y acostumbrado a cosas raras" otra vez. ¿Vienes a renunciar? La quinta noche se ponen muy locos ¿sabes?- Fue el "buenos días" de Dakota.

El hombre alto, fornido de mal carácter y ojos color castaño obscuro veía con cara de asco a su joven empleado.

-¿en serio? Por las grabaciones pensé que sería la cuarta. Pero es lo de menos, y no se a qué se refiere, los animatronicos no hacen más que caminar y platicar; Chica hace pizzas, Bonnie le gusta cuidar su guitarra y Freddy se la pasa acomodando las cosas en los lugares de eventos. Yo me encargo de vigilar que nadie salga ni entre- fue la respuesta del adolescente.

-Bueno no es de mi incumbencia lo que pase en las noches-

El chico solo rodó los ojos.

-oiga ayer vi algo interesante en el periódico. ¿Usted tiene un gemelo? Digo el periódico decía eso pero usted sabe cómo en ocasiones meten la pata al momento de describir-

Mike vio con interés como el hombre se ponía algo tenso y sus ojos se llenaban de sospecha y odio dirigidos a él.

-¿y que si lo tengo?- dijo fríamente.

-que es interesante. ¿Se imagina cuantas travesuras y bromas podría crear si tuviese un hermano gemelo? Pero bueno la historia decía que se murió ¿es eso cierto?-

-No. Bi, quiero decir Milli está en coma desde hace unos años. Ahora vete tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo contando historias tontas con tigo- dijo antes de literalmente echarlo por la puerta.

Mike sonrió internamente.

La pequeña titulación en el nombre del que estaba en coma y la forma en que reacciono le decía que los animatronicos desactivados tenían razón.

Billy Dakota era el que estaba en coma y Milly Dakota había tomado su lugar en la pizzería.

Ahora solo faltaba saber quién estatuas de marfil era el bato este y el tonto que le dio el certificado médico para encubrirlo.

Eso y que no lo encontraran.

* * *

-Mike, no se en que te metiste ahora pero… Has las cosas con cuidado ¿sí? Milly Dakota también conocido como Maniac Dakota es un asesino en serie que le gusta atormentar psicológicamente a sus víctimas aparte de no ensuciarse mucho las manos. Es experto en crear condiciones que parezcan accidentes de trabajo o algo así y le encanta meterse con lo electrónico- Mike tembló un poco al escuchar esa información.

Se acordó de un fantasma que había visto en una fábrica el cual le dijo que su muerte parecía un accidente laboral entre los vivos pero que el sabia había sido asesinado en puro terror.

"¿abra sido el?" se preguntó.

-Si no muy bonito ¿he? Otra cosa es que nunca se encontraron pruebas contra él y del doctor que me dijiste…no encontré mucho. Solo que era un falso médico que ayudaba a enmascarar algunos crímenes-

-¿era?-

-Sí murió hace como dos o tres meses-

-mmm… le pregunte del gemelo y dijo "Bi quiero decir Milly está en coma"-

-¿Qué?- la mente del ex guardia empezó a atar cabos.

-O dios… entonces ¿Billy. El buen Billy Dakota y verdadero manager de la sucursal está en coma y quien está a cargo es Milly?-

-Sip. Mangle dijo que le reconocieron como Milly Maniac Dakota pero como eran gemelos idénticos tardaron un poco en confirmar sus sospechas. Para cuando acabaron el análisis Milly los encerró en el sótano y desactivo- soltó el resto de la información el adolescente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡e entonces?! O dios…. ¡Mike! ¿Te das cuenta de que significa todo eso?-

-Sip no es casualidad que las "desapariciones" de los otros guardias nocturnos hayan comenzado un año después de que Milly tomara el lugar de Billy…. Y tampoco lo es que los animatronicos activos se pagan agresivos y tengan ese error de programación. Ayer les di un baño y descubrí un segundo Chip en la tarjeta de memoria de los tres que están en escenario, apuesto lo que sea a que son hechos por Milly y supongo que el interruptor en el generador también es obra de él…. – los ojos del niño se abrieron en grande al darse cuenta de algo.

-La quinta noche…- dijo.

-La quinta noche es cuando se ponen más agresivos…- comento Jeremy también en la línea de pensamiento del joven.

-¡la quinta noche es cuando activa los chips para terminar el trabajo!- dijo antes de sacar su teléfono y marcar a un número.

-¿Don Fredick? ¡Su manager no es su manager en esta sucursal y me urgen algunos planos del circuito de todos los animatronicos! ¡La quinta noche es cuando el segundo chip se activa y está relacionado con todos y cada uno de los empleados desaparecidos que posiblemente estén muertos debido a las acciones demoniacas de un gemelo malvado que usurpo el lugar de Billy! – dijo todo en un solo soplo y posteriormente se obligó a retomar el aliento y calmarse.

No sería buena idea que justo ahora le diese un ataque ¿verdad?

-Por cierto soy Mike- agrego.

 _-¡Mike! Estoy en el aeropuerto. Posiblemente llegue hoy en la noche o la madrugada a la pizzería, te mandare unas fotos de los planos y muchacho en esta ocasión busca la ayuda de los expertos-_

-no me van a creer, nunc lo han hecho-

 _\- En ese caso escucha bien. Existe otro animatronico, uno que está oculto justo en esa sucursal. Esta algo dañado pero siempre y cuando le invoques saldrá a tu auxilio, Billy le encontró y estaba ahorrando para repararle, se le conoce como Gold Freddy, Marionette sabe cómo invocarle pero si no puedes verle solo di "El oro cuida de la montaña, así como el árbol cuida del tesoro" O bien solo di mi nombre y algo que mencione al oro-_

-Eso suena algo extraño pero sale. Mangle lo menciono una vez-

-Lo veo después jefe ahora tengo un certificado médico falso que mostrar frente a las autoridades- dijo antes de colgar.

-Yo lo hago- Mike vio confuso al ex guardia.

-Yo llevo el falso certificado. Tu ve a prepararte, esta noche necesitaras muchas linternas y algunas cosas más para defenderte-

El chico asintió, le dio el certificado y corrió. Debía ir inmediatamente al centro comercial.

* * *

Milly Dakota miro con fastidio a los animatronicos tras que el último empleado saliera del establecimiento.

-Ese maldito muchacho es un estorbo en mis planes. De no ser que fue aceptado por el idiota de Frederick le hubiera cancelado su cita de entrevista- se dijo mientras se ponía tras los animatronicos y activaba el segundo chip.

-Por suerte, hoy es la quinta noche y para mañana…- la pausa fue llenada con una risa maniáticamente cruel. -¡para mañana podre ver sus ojos llenos de terror, decepción y odio jajajajajaja! Sus últimos pensamientos implantados en lo único que será visible jajajajajaja! –

Por desgracia para él.

Un niño robótico grabo lo dicho desde su escondite en la ventilación.

Debía dar aviso al títere y los zorros.

Mike necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

Era momento de despertar a los Toys.

* * *

Yop: cielos…. Empiezo a darme miedo…. No sé cómo fue que salió que Milly fuese un enfermo maniático que matara a todos….

Ks: es algo muy muy raro.

Yop: si…. Bueno vamos a responder los comentarios.

 **Enightmare** : lo siento… y ntp veras trolleos por parte de Bb tanto para los toys como para Dakota.

 **Mitsuki006** : ¡le atinaste! Milly usurpo el lugar de Billy, y se pone cada vez más interesante. Y ¿enserio mejore tanto? Wow muchas gracias nwn y bueno lo de la ortografía… no prometo mucho pero are mi mejor esfuerzo nwn.

Ks: *viendo en mi cuaderno* ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Yop: ha es el cover book . Bueno intento de… yo creo que para el próximo capitulo lo pongo.

Ks: okay… ¿cerramos el telón?

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

yop:KS Da los honores porfa!

Ks: okay…

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

Yop: respuesta de comentarios al final

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Mike no era persona de transporte público.

Puede que se sepa todas las rutas y lugares donde debía tomarle o donde debía bajar pero aun así no le gustaba mucho el ir en el bus.

Pero no tenia de otra.

Tras ir al centro comercial y regresar a su apartamento para recoger el retrato de cuando niño (y dormir un poco) salió dispuesto a subir a su bicicleta pero…

Un coche Centra modelo 2007 atropello cruelmente a su pobre bicicleta estilo montaña de seis velocidades con parrilla y canastilla.

Tras memorizar las placas (42-vuv-7u7) y lograr tomar una foto del auto en fuga, guardo el resto de su querida compañera (posiblemente la repararía pero si no tenía salvación le darían un algunos billetes extras por ella en alguna recicladora) se acercó a la esquina de la calle donde estaba el apartamento y abordo el transporte público.

Llegaría algo tarde pero… no tenía otra opción.

* * *

Pupett no era de mucho apegue a los humanos, sin embargo al escuchar la grabación que Bb le trajo temió por la vida del muchacho que se había ganado un lugar en su metálico corazón.

 ** _-Mike no debe morir, Pupett. Hay que ayudarle-_**

La voz de su niño le sorprendió.

Era verdad que el muchacho interactuaba con los fantasmas antes de que los otros despertaran y se robaran su atención pero el que su niño le diga eso solo significaba algo.

Mike había entrado en el alma de los atormentados niños.

-Tienes razón Arturo. Hay que ayudar a Mike pero si lo que ha hecho ese hombre es activar el segundo chip dentó de los otros no tenemos mucha esperanza-

-A menos- la vos de Mangle le hiso voltear a verle.

-Que nosotros ágamos algo. –

-¡HI! Hello hi hi jijiji hello hi hi!-

-En eso tienes razón Ballon Boy. Mike llegara e intentara racionar con los otros, y también tienes razón al decir que él puede arreglarlos pero necesitara ayuda para distraer a los chicos. Foxy no será suficiente- dijo pensativo la marioneta.

-Bien creo que la idea original de Bb y Mike tendrá que hacerse- dijo la zorra antes de intentar incorporase y pegarse al techo. –Iré por la ventilación y traeré al muchacho. Tu ve e informa Foxy debe mantenerles ocupados mientras rescato al manojo de huesos-

Pupett asintió.

Podía ver como Mike había en su poco tiempo de conocer al Toy entrado en su corazón y ganado su lealtad.

* * *

-Hey chicos, perdón por la tardanza alguien decidió quita su furia contra mi medio de transporte por lo que tuve que tomar el bus. – dijo apenas entro al establecimiento pero…

Solo fue recibido por silencio absoluto.

Miro su reloj, para esta hora ya debían estarse moviendo.

-¿chicos?- pregunto mientras hacia su camino al escenario.

 ** _-¡MIKE CORRE! ¡EL LES PUSO EN MODO MALO!-_**

-¿modo ma..?- lo que vio le asusto.

Los ojos de los animatronicos eran los de un asesino en busca de su presa.

-¿c chicos?- pregunto algo temeroso antes de esquivar una barrida por parte de Bonnie.

 ** _-¡corre Mike!-_**

-¡n no puedo dejarlos así!-

 ** _-¡tú corre! ¡En la mañana les quitaras el chip!-_** grito el alma de la única niña.

 ** _-¡Mike corre no queremos verte como nosotros!-_**

Tras vareas esquivadas asintió y emprendió una carrera a la oficina de seguridad.

Solo para ser bloqueado por Freddy.

-h hey ¿ffreddy? ¿l lindo sombrero?- dijo antes de que algo le agarrara por el cuello de la chaqueta y le elevara a tiempo de que Foxy se lanzara contra el oso.

-¡Deja en paz a mi marinero!- fue lo último que escucho antes de verse en los ductos de ventilación.

-Bien debo admitir que eres algo interesante. Respondiste a los fantasmas ¿no?-

La vos de Mangle le hiso respirar y tratar de calmar su corazón

-sí.. y yo puedo verles desde muy chico- fue la respuesta.

-bien, sígueme. Debemos despertar a los Toys si quieres sobrevivir esta noche y salvarles-

El muchacho solo asintió y siguió a la animatronica por el resto de la ventilación hasta llegar al sótano.

* * *

-¡HI!-

Apenas salió fue tlaqueado por el niño robotico.

-¡¿HELLO HI?! – le pregunto.

-S si estoy bien y lo estaré más si puedo respirar bien-

El niño rio y se quitó de encima.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, gracias –

-Mike ¿descubriste algo verdad?- pregunto Mari al verle

-Sí, pero primero hay que despertar a los Toys no quiero dejar a los otros más tiempo fuera de ellos de lo que se necesita. Fredick me envió unos planos de sus circuitos-

-¿Fredick? ¿Te refieres al dueño?- pregunto Mangle

-Sí resulta que es un amigo mío y el me contrato-

Mike logro activar a los animatronicos con la ayuda de los otros.

Resulto que no era necesario mucha modificación solo aplanar un botón y retirar un segundo chip que interfería con el reconocimiento facial.

-¡Un esdoesqueleto!- dijo con una voz DEMACIADO femenina el conejo azul una vez se despertara

-¡hi!- Ballon Boy encendió sus ópticos para que se revelara que el endo era un humano una vez que la coneja le levantara por los brazos.

-espera- dijo esta al verle con la luz. -¡¿ERES UN HUMANO?!-

Lo único que el chico dijo tras parpadear fue:

-¡¿ERES NIÑA?! Woow no me esperaba que lo fueses, tu sabes con eso de que Bonnie es niño… -

Los ópticos de la animatronico rodaron.

-Todo el mundo piensa eso, pero resulta que soy muy niña. Algo tomboy pero definitivamente hembra ¿y tú no eres algo pequeño para estar aquí solo en la noche?- respondió.

-Michael fue contratado por nuestro amo y debido a que ha avanzado demasiado en el misterio de Dakota este decidió matarle- la voz de Marie hiso el resto de los animatronicos que empesaban a salir de su sorpresa voltearan a verle.

-Hi hello hi hi hello-

-Así es los niños también confían en el- agrego.

-E espera, ¿me estás diciendo que este muchacho es el nuevo guardia nocturno y ha hecho mejor trabajo que Jeremy o Scot?- pregunto sorprendido el oso.

-Sí-

-¡Hola soy Toy chica! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Has visto mi cupcake?-

-Gusto en conocerte, soy Mike y creo que no. Pero nos estamos desviando de tema, los otros tienen un segundo chip hecho por Milly Dakota y estoy más que seguro que es lo que los hace ir en modo genoiside-

-¿nos dices esto por? Soy Teddy-

-¿Teddy? ¿Enserio? Bueno se los digo porque necesitare ayuda para poder retirarles ese chip y atrapara al verdadero culpable de todas esas muertes nocturnas-

-Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que vas a ir allá afuera a pesar de que te quieren matar para salvarlos?- pregunto Bombom

-Yep-

Los animatronicos se le quedaron viendo un rato.

-Okay pero si te matan es bajo tu propio juicio- comento el oso.

-Bueno nada puede ser peor ¿verdad?-

-Michael, retira ese comentario. Por experiencia sabemos que cuando alguien lo dice las cosas se ponen peor-

-okay-

* * *

Los chicos se pusieron en acción.

Según ellos lo que harían era demasiado simple: distraer a sus contrapartes mientras que Mike les quitaba el chip al ser cargado por Mangle desde el techo.

Claro que ese plan se fue a la basura cuando Bonnie hiso la cabeza para atrás y le abrió la frente al adolecente.

-¡AUCH!-

El robotico conejo en modo genocide voltio a ver al adolecente que estaba… colgando del techo..

-¡BON EL CHIP!- grito antes de zafarse del agarre de Mangle y esquivar de esa forma los dientes del conejo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo saque?! Mis patas son más grandes que esa cosa!- grito entre frustrada y alarmada la coneja.

-¡Usa esto!- el adolecente (que estaba bajo un escritorio) le lanzo unas pinzas lo suficientemente anchas para las patas del animatronico y la punta lo suficientemente delgada para tomar el circuito.

Mike lanzó otra cosa a unas cajas que estaban del otro lado del pasillo logrando que la atención del guitarrista se enfocara en estas.

Bombon con mucho cuidado se acercó y saco el chip logrando que el animatronico cayera al suelo en modo de reinicio.

-Bien eso estuvo cerca… ¿Cómo está tu fren….¡estas sangrando!- dijo al ver la cara ensangrentada del guardia.

-Sí… es lo que pasa cuando un humano se golpea de manera fuerte con algo duro… Somos muy frágiles ¿sabías? – respondió como si nada el chico de ojos adormilados antes de rasgar parte de su uniforme y ponerse el pedazo de tela en la cabeza.

-De esta manera evito más sangre salga y se infecte la herida, dependiendo de la profundidad de esta incluso puede parar el sangrado e iniciar un proceso de sanación- explico el chico tras ver la cara confusa del animatronico azul.

-¿esto es lo que un humano siente tras una noche de licor?- pregunto/gimió el animatronico en el suelo.

-No lo sé, no soy humana-

El conejo voltio a ver la voz y abrió los ojos de manera cómica.

-¡T TOY YO?- grito asombrado

-¿Toy yo?- murmuro Mike desde su lugar tras la coneja azul.

-Sí soy yo. ¿Listo para ayudar al zorro a detener por un rato más a Freddy? Mike debe reunirse con Chik para retirar el chip malvado a Chica-

-¿chip malvado?-

-Si… Resulta que Dakota no es Dakota sino otro Dakota malo y les puso unos chips que les hacen atar a gente. Tranquilo estoy bien, Mari, Foxy y los Toy me están ayudando, Bomi aquí te contara el resto de la historia- comento Mike antes de tomar las pinzas de patas de Bombom y decirle a Mangle que le levara con la contraparte de la gallina.

-¿esa era Mangle? Por favor dime que no lastime a Mike-

La coneja sonrió un poco melancólica y comprensiva.

-Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Ese chico es terco no lo parara una raspada en la frente- dijo antes de guiarle al escenario donde estaban peleando el viejo zorro y el líder de la banda.

* * *

-Bien Chica está en la cocina lo que será difícil debido a la falta de conductos y el poco espacio en esta…. Chik cuento contigo para la distracción mientras intento quitarle el chip ¿sas?-

La gallina robotica asintió antes de entrar a la cocina con el guardia a sus espaldas.

El modelo original voltio al escuchar abrirse las puertas y ladeo la cabeza al ver a su contraparte, momento que Mike tomo para deslizarse entre las plateadas mesas de metal y gabinetes.

Lo que no contaban ni la animatronico ni el humano era el tenedor que tenía en la mano chica que voló y se encajó en el brazo del muchacho cuando el animatronico sintió peso extra en su espalda.

-¡AAUCH! ESTE DOLIO MÁS- grito el guardia antes de caer al suelo debido al dolor. (No sin antes haber retirado el chip)

Al igual que con el conejo, la gallina cayo al suelo.

-¡MIKE! ¿Estás bien? ¡Eso se ve terrible! –gritaba el segundo modelo al ver como el tenedor había traspasado la chaqueta del joven guardia y encajado ligeramente en el brazo.

-N necesito algo de luz- dijo entre jadeos de dolor el muchacho.

La polla asintió e hiso sus ojos funcionaran como focos.

Mike examino bien su herida.

El tenedor no estaba muy profundo gracias a la chaqueta pero aun así sangraría y dolería al quitárselo.

-Espero no atraer a alguien- se dijo antes de tomar un bocado de aire, cerrar los ojos fuertemente y quitarse de un jalón el intruso artefacto.

Por más que se mordió el labio para no gritar (y que luego tuvo que escupir la sangre) como quiera salió un fuerte quejido de dolor.

-Chik necesito me ayudes a cortar otro pedazo de mi camisa y vendes la herida ¿sí?-

Chik asintió e hiso lo dicho.

-¿Toy Chica? ¿Eres tú?- la voz de la original hiso ambos voltearan a ver a la amarilla animatronica que se incorporaba tras recuperar la conciencia.

-Si soy yo Chica-dijo algo feliz de ver a su vieja amiga y hermana mayor otra vez en su verdadero programa.

-¡me alegra mucho verte! Y ¿Mike? ¡O por dios! ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-

-Dakota- fue la respuesta del muchacho antes de ponerse de pie.

-Chik confió en que podrás explicarle a Chica lo que pasa. Necesito verme con Teddy y enfrentar a Freddy, ustedes son los refuerzos – antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se voltio.

-em… preparen un botiquín si se lo encuentran ¿sí? Dudo mucho que los improvisados torniquetes duren mucho y sean del todo anti infecciones- agrego antes de irse.

* * *

Era hora de enfrentar a Freddy.

Según sus investigaciones previas el oso era el más fuerte de todos, diseñado no solo para actuar y entretener a los niños sino también para ayudar a mover cosas pesadas en el restaurante y ser un improvisado guardia de seguridad en caso de que alguien quisiera robar en el día o durante la noche libre del guardia nocturno, por lo que sería el más difícil de regresar a la normalidad.

Sin embargo al joven adolecente con problemas cardiacos, vista de muertos y huérfano que vive por su cuenta con un permiso especial y que la veía duro para pagarse la universidad, no le importo mucho.

Su mente estaba decidido a rescatar a sus amigos y poder así hacer que sus fantasmagóricos niños pudiesen descansar en paz.

No sabía cuánto tardaría o cuantas cicatrices agregaría a su cuerpo pero algo era seguro…

Él iba a regresar a la normalidad a Freddy antes de que la noche acabara.

Después de todo… ¿no era su trabajo que nada les pasara y si sucedía algo tratar de remendarlo?

Él era el guardia nocturno y su contrato decía que sí.

Ese era su deber.

* * *

Yop: ya mero terminamos este fic!

Ks: sera tu primer fic en terminar.

Yop: ¡Lo se! Solo faltan dos capítulos aproximadamente y… ¿Cómo creen que debería ser castigado Milly Dakota? Estoy algo indecisa entre cadena perpetua y condena de muerte (creo me estoy pasando con ese último)

Ks: bueno a responder comentarios

 **Invitado VIP:** ¡me alegra que te encante! Y ntp tendras mas capis ….. bueno otros dos capítulos aparte de este… Y posiblemente una secuela.

Ks:¿tu cerebro se puso a trabajar ahora?

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

yop: ¡no soy dueña de nada!

Ks: aclaraciones….

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

Yop: a responder comentarios!

Mitsuki006: Sip le atinaste xD me encanta saber que te agrade! Y enserio muchas gracias por lo de la ortografía xD y sip ya pronto se acabara ¡pero no te preocupes! ¡HABRA SECUELA! Y em… no se tu idea de quemarlo suena super pero al final me decidí y veras el resultado pronto. nwn

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

El tiempo había llegado.

Mike arribo al escenario y veía como sus amigos trataban de mantener bajo control al último animatronico.

Trago saliva…

Era ahora o nunca.

El adolecente se acercó lo más silencioso que podía hacerlo con sus tenis pisando el suelo de madera, y agradecía enormemente que sus amigos estuviesen dando esos extraños gritos de terror para intimidar al gigante primer oso.

Hasta cierto punto le recordaba una batalla pokemon, todos usando gruñido y chirrido para bajar el ataque y defensa de su oponente.

Bien debía de dejar a un lado su fanatismo al videojuego y empezar a buscar la mejor forma de retirarle el chip.

Mike vio a todas partes, analizando los patrones de golpes de sus amigos y el de reacción del oso. No había nada diferente a lo random, no se veía alguna manera de esquivar todos esos golpes arañazos, mordidas y… fierros voladores. Nop Mike esta ves tendría que ir con la fuerza bruta y pedir que la suerte estuviese con él.

Después de suspirar decidió correr y lanzarse al alto escenario, logrando tlaquear al oso.

Una vez este estuvo en el suelo sus amigos hicieron lo suyo y cada quien sostuvo una parte del cuerpo del animatronico a como pudo.

Mike dio una voltereta y justo donde quería pero…

-¡OH NO ME JODAS! ¡EL MALDITO CHIP PRINCIPAL NO ESTA! – antes de que pudiese explicar su lenguaje a los demás el oso se sacudió a Los animatronicos como si fueran peluches y los lanzo a volar, figando su mirada en el adolecente.

-Sabes, si sigues haciendo eso tendré que nominarte al óscar de mejor oso que puede rivalizar al del revivido- bromeo algo irritado el chico antes de esquivar el zarpazo que iba dirigido a su cabeza.

-Chicos cambio de plan. Necesito que busquen ese chip mientras le noqueamos y retiramos el otro- dijo tras esquivar otro ataque.

-¿y cómo planes que lo ágamos marinero?- dijo el zorro mientras daba sus golpes al oso para quitarle la atención del humano.

-Las cámaras de seguridad. Mangle tú y Bb busquen por los conductos de aire, Mari checa por la Tablet de la oficina si puedes encontrar algo Foxy eres el más rápido así que cuando lo localicen ve por el ¿entendido? Los demás estaremos distrayendo y tratando de noquear a este cuate. Recuerden debemos noquearlo SOLO cuando el chip sea encontrado y venga en camino, de lo contrario dañaremos terriblemente el sistema de Freddy-

Teddy veía con fascinación como el muchacho se había convertido en menos de diez minutos en un auténtico líder.

Si, puede que fuese enano y tuviese un problema en el corazón pero para los ópticos del segundo oso y los de la marioneta este muchacho debía ser el siguiente gerente de la compañía. Ahora entendía porque el viejo le contrato directamente.

Los fantasmas ayudaban a su manera apareciendo y desapareciendo enfrente del oso para confundirle, pero desgraciadamente no era mucho lo que podían hacer.

-Rayos… esto.. n..os esta llevando m más de lo pensado… - algo cansado tras unos veinte minutos de esquivar y tratar de acertar golpes el muchacho sabía que tardarían un buen en encontrar ese chip y empezó a dudar que lograra rescatar a su amigo café del infierno que le habían obligado a ser.

Una mirada a los fantasmas y sabía que tenía que hacer…

-Chicos ayuden a los otros a buscar el Chip. Foxy necesito le des un susto, Teddy-

Los fantasmas se vieron pero finalmente asintieron antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos, Foxy le dio un súper grito al oso en la cara haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

El Toy voltio a ver al humano.

-¿Ustedes tenían alguna rivalidad? Sí es así puedes decirle de cosas para distraerle-

El oso no necesitaba mucha luz para reconocer la mirada de una idea alocada pero funcional en el muchacho.

-Muy bien hace mucho que no hago esto. Pero ten cuidado- ordeno antes de ponerse frente a su original.

-¡OYE TU CARA DE YOGI! ¿Sigues molesto por eso?- Freddy voltio a ver a su copia.

-Sí te estoy hablando ti señor "yo solo canto una estúpida canción todo el tiempo" ¿o acaso ya te cambiaron la caja de memoria y agregaron más?-

El oso se fue acercando al otro con una cara de enojo, olvidando por completo al adolecente quien se acercaba lo más silenciosamente posible al casco del robot.

"si logro ponerlo en modo internación antes de quitar el chip no le hare daño" se decía.

Pero no contó con el gorrito de fiesta que había salido volando durante uno de los ataques y había quedado frente a sus pies.

Ahora esos gorros tienen algo extraño. Ustedes verán algunos tienen más de 30 años viviendo en ese restauran y el secreto es que son de una especie de papel plástico que permite sean durables y cualquier cosa liquida o de comida pueda resbalarse de ellos y quedar intactos.

El único problema es que ese mismo material es algo resbaloso por lo que cuando Mike le piso… La ley de gravedad hiso lo suyo.

¡PAZ!

Mike cayó.

Pero al quererse sostener de algo tomo una de las sillas y cayo junto con esta al suelo haciendo un escándalo que hiso el que andaba en modo genoside olvidara lo que se supone debía hacer y fuese en contra del humano.

* * *

Por su parte los fantasmas encontraron el Chip en la oficina de Dakota.

 ** _-¡aquí esta! Sabía que era una buna idea venir a buscarle aquí-_** dijo el fantasma café.

 ** _-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-_** pregunto el morado.

 ** _-¡no es obvio! Uno de nosotros debe avisar a Arturo, otro avisar a Mike y el resto a vigilar que nadie venga a robarlo_** \- dijo con confianza la amarilla.

A diferencia de lo que muchos creen que son cinco fantasmas en realidad son cuatro.

Arturo, Francis, Ben y Caro.

Arturo es el de menor edad pero más tiempo siendo un fantasma. Él estaba con Marionette después de la mordida y los traumas nocturnos que tubo cuando vivo el niño estaba atrapado con el títere hasta que pudiese superar sus temores y casi lo lograba pero por culpa de Milly ahora estaba atrapado por otro tipo de temores.

Francis era el mayor en edad pero llevaba siendo fantasma cinco minutos más que Ben y diez más que caro, pero como dos o tres años menos que Arturo. Él había sido asesinado por un tipo que se hiso pasar por un empleado que había matado y después encontró su muerte en el traje que había usado para engañarles. Francis estaba ahora bajo la protección de Freddy pero tras la llegada de Dakota el niño tenía que ayudar a su protector a no sentirse mal y tratar de salvar a los otros guardias.

Ben era mayor que Caro pero menor que Francis en esto de ser fantasmas y en edad cronológica. Al igual que el primero Ben había sido matado y adoptado por Bonnie.

Caro era la única niña y la menor en ser fantasma pero era mayor que Arturo en edad cronológica, ella tuvo el mismo fin que los otros dos y estaba bajo el cuidado de chica.

Los cuatro fantasmas habían tenido excelentes momentos de juego con Mike antes de que los animatronicos despertaran y también podían jugar cuando estos estaban despiertos, por o que los niños estaban dispuestos a ayudar a su amigo humano.

 ** _-¡Yo iré a decirle a Mike!-_** dijo Caro antes de volar pasillo arriba.

- ** _y yo iré con Arturo-_** aviso Ben antes de atravesar las paredes.

* * *

Mike fue salvado gracias a la intervención de Foxy quien volvió a lanzarse sobre el oso.

 ** _-¡Mike lo encontramos está en la oficina de Dakota!-_** informo el fantasma amarillo.

-Okay Caro… Foxy ya sabes que hacer-

El zorro no queria dejar al marinero solo con Teddy contra Freddy. Debido a la tardanza de Mangle y Bb los otros tuvieron que retirarse a buscar el chip también y si con dos animatronicos le era difícil al humano estar a salvo entonces con uno solo sería imposible.

-¡Ve! Estaré bien- le ordeno el muchacho y el zorro decidió correr.

Era mejor acabar con esto pronto.

-Bien Teddy debemos noquearle. La oficina de Dakota no está muy lejos por lo que foxy regresara en cualquier momento-

Tras vareos intentos se dieron cuenta de que no lo lograrían.

Le habían lanzado a la cabeza sillas, mesas e incluso un tanque de oxígeno vacío pero nada dio resultado.

Teddy había dado vareos golpes noqueadores (según el internet y el box) y no pasaba nada.

-Tendremos que hacerlo como los demás…. Hay… hay q.. e esperar a foxy…-

Teddy empezó a preocuparse. Llevaban más de media hora peleando contra Freddy sabía que el muchacho se estaba obligando a seguir a pesar de su pobre condición física y de corazón.

El problema es que hasta ahora empezó a dar efecto el sobre cansancio, en cualquier rato caería desmayado o peor… que le diese un ataque.

Y como veía que se ponía la mano en el pecho posiblemente era lo segundo.

-Aquí estoy muchacho!- grito Foxy entrando al lugar con el chip en la pata.

-T teddy… D distráele… ¡F Foxy lánzalo!- el grito aunque débil fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Foxy le lanzara el chip al humano, quien le atrapo con la mano.

-¡OYE TU CARA DE PAPA CORTADA!-

Freddy voltio su atención al oso con mejillas coloreadas.

Mike aprovechó el momento y de un salto se montó en la espalda del oso quien inmediatamente empezó a pelear por quitarse el peso de encima.

Pero Mike se aferró más a su agarre con piernas y un brazo mientras que con el otro reinsertaba el chip y quitaba el otro.

Sin embargo al momento de poner sus dedos en el intruso sistema el oso golpeó con sus patas de metal donde estaba la herida ocasionada por el tenedor, haciendo que el agarre del chico se ablandara lo suficiente como para lanzarle a volar de un giro brusco.

Pero Mike nunca soltó su agarre del segundo chip, logrando que al salir disparado quitárselo. Aunque eso no logro que su trayectoria cambiara o la velocidad disminuyera.

Al momento de que el oso cayera la espalda de Mike hiso un fuerte y terrible contacto con la pared y de ahí su cara lo hiso con la mesa y sillas más próximas al muro con el que choco.

-¡MIKE!- el aterrorizado grito masivo fue lo último que escucho antes de que la inconciencia le abrazara.

* * *

 _Calla bebe no llores más, mama un pajarito te va a comprar_

Mike abrió los ojos y vio con perdido interés a su alrededor. No recocina este lugar, era como una neblina y al mismo tiempo nada.

 _Y si el pajarito no quiere cantar, entonces un coche te comprara_

La vieja canción de cuna resonaba por el lugar.

¿Dónde estaba? Más importante aún ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sabía que estaba haciendo algo importante antes de llegar a ese lugar pero ¿Qué era?

Mike

La lejana mención de su nombre le hiso voltear a una especie de ventana.

La vos se le hacía familiar ¿pero de dónde?

 _Y si el cochesito no quiere funcionar entonces un caballo te comprara._

Michael más vale que despiertes

¿Qué despertara? ¿Acaso estaba dormido?

Vamos marinero, no puedes dejar solo a tu capitán

Capitan….

Una pequeña luz se hiso presente frente a la ventana.

La luz tomo forma de un niño como de siete años que vestía ropa negra con blanco y una máscara tapaba la mitad de su cabeza.

 ** _-Te conozco…. ¿pero de dónde?-_**

 ** _-Michael tu y yo nos conocemos de la Pizeria ¿te acuerdas? Soy Arturo y ahorita estas en un espacio entre la coma y la muerte-_**

 ** _-¿Cómo es que eso paso? Lo último que recuerdo….-_** fue ahí cuando los recuerdos de lo sucedido esa noche regresaron a su mente.

 ** _-¡CIELOS! ¡Arturo ¿Cómo vuelvo?! U ustedes y los chicos me necesitan. N no podemos meter a Dakota a la cárcel si no estoy vivo y corriendo_** \- dijo en lo que por primera vez Arturo reconoció como urgencia en la voz del adolecente.

Mike siempre tenía un tono de asombro, duda o no mucha importancia en su voz. Jamás había escuchado apuro, miedo y solo hoy escucho enojo cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía el chip Freddy.

Oh y disgusto con sarcasmo contra Dakota.

 ** _-Bueno, lo único que tienes que hacer es atravesar la ventana y abrir los ojos del otro lado-_**

Mike asintió determinado y sin más se lanzó por la ventana.

Aún tenía que acabar con Milly Maniak Dakota.

* * *

Yop: Bien nos hacercamos cada vez más al ultimo capitulo.

Ks: esto a sido lo mas extraño que has escrito hasta ahora.

Yop: no me salio como queria la esena de la pelea contra Freddy pero ne que se la va a hacer.

Ks:bueno es hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop:e informar que posiblemente ahora tarede más en actualizar debido a que empese el trabajo social y estare atrapada en el hospital por seis meses durante cuatro horas.

Ks:…

Yop:¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

yop: Bien esta sera la ultima ves que diga esto en este fic… No soy dueña de este videojuego.

Ks: aclaraciones….

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _/_ televicion _/_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

* * *

Freddy despertó con un ligero dolor en el procesador.

Se escuchaba mucho ruido y gritos de angustia por parte de los fantasmas y sus compañeros animatronicos. ¿Qué había pasado?

Solo recordaba haber visto a Dakota ir tras bambalinas al momento de cerrar y antes de que ellos entraran a modo recarga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

La vos era diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar pero la reconocía de viejos tiempos.

-¿Teddy?- dijo tras ver a su contraparte.

-Si soy yo-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Te pusiste en modo Genoside, al igual que los otros- explico el oso delgado.

-o no… ¿N no dañe a Mike?-

-Si… ahora están tratando de despertarle. El chico logro volverte a la normalidad y a los otros también pero… los impactos fueron fuertes no sé si la logre-

-Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?- se dijo antes de bajar la mirada y descubrir un porta retratos.

El oso lo recogió y vio que era una versión pequeña del guardia nocturno, rodeado de Bonnie, Chica y el.

-Soy terrible. En es de proteger casi mate a Mike-

-N no f fue t tu culpa- los dos osos voltearon a ver al chico que se intentaba zafar del agarre que tenían los Toys.

El joven estaba lleno de moretones, los improvisados vendajes de la cabeza y el brazo estaban rotos y empapados de sangre. Aparte de raspones y cortadas pequeñas por todo el cuerpo.

-¡MIKE! O dios muchacho ¡necesitas atención medica!- dijo el oso antes de acercarse y levantarle cuidadosamente entre sus patas.

-N no.. estoy seguro q que ustedes l lo aran b bien… ha hay que ir con el plan- logro decir antes de que un bostezo saliera.

-Eres pachoncito- agrego antes de acomodarse mejor en el pecho del animatronico y dejar que los ronroneos del motor le arrullaran.

* * *

-Es bueno verte de vuelta FredBear- le dijo Foxy tras que el oso dejara al guardia en la improvisada cama que tenían en la abandonada área médica.

Chica y Bombom se encargaban de darle los mejores cuidados que podían al muchacho.

-Si.. .Lamento mucho todo-

-Hey, todos tuvimos algo de culpa. Pero fue Dakota quien hiso esto no nosotros- dijo el guitarrista del grupo.

Un rato después aparecieron las animatronicas.

-Está bien. Algo cansado pero bien, ya se despertó y logramos parar el sangrado- explico la pato.

-Pero el muy terco quiere verlos- dijo la conejo

La banda de originales asintió y entro al pequeño cuarto.

Mike estaba sentado y esperándolos.

-Hey- les saludo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el viejo capitán.

-Como un calcetín deshilado en secadora- fue la respuesta

-Escuchen chicos logre descubrir quién es en realidad Dakota e incluso Bb aquí logro grabar lo que dijo esta noche ¿vedad amigo?-

El niño robótico asintió antes de proyectar los movimientos del enemigo junto con la grabación de voz.

Esto hiso que el muchacho parpadeara

-Espera… ¿Puedes hacer proyecciones holográficas?-

-Hi-

-¿Sabes el montón de problemas que nos pudo ahorrar eso hace un rato?- se quejó el guardia a lo que el niño robótico rio apenado.

-Da igual…- el chico se puso una mano en la punta de la nariz antes de sonreír con algo de picardía.

-el plan era hacerle creer a Dakota que estoy muerto ¿verdad? Bb ¿quieres jugar una broma conmigo? –

Los otros animatronicos parpadearon confundidos, mientras que el niño robótico asentía con gran entusiasmo.

-Bien escuchen este es el plan- y con una ligera sonrisa empezó a decirles a sus amigos la idea que traía en mente.

* * *

Milly Dakota entro en la mañana esperando oler a sangre y muerte.

Uno de los olores no le falto en satisfacer pero el otro… no estaba.

Esto confundió al hombre y decidió aventurarse al cuarto de máquinas para buscar el cuerpo de su víctima y reírse en su cara.

Pero lo que encontró fue algo diferente.

Un fantasmagórico Mike Schmid viendo a un traje en particular.

-he quien hubiera pensado que moriría en manos de un conejo. De un oso lo entiendo, un pato más o menos ¿pero un conejo? Sin ofender Bonnie pero tu especie no es muy malvada que digamos en la vida real- dijo antes de levantar la cabeza y voltear a ver directamente a los ojos al hombre responsable de su "muerte"

-Debes estar feliz ¿no Dakota? Poner en coma a tu hermano para que este te denuncio ante las autoridades después de ver como matabas a uno de sus empleados, para luego usurpa su lugar y matar a lengua suelta sin que ninguna de las victimas regresara a colmarte la memoria-

-¿C cómo es que? ¡¿Cómo sabes lo de Billy?!- al principio estaba algo asustado pero al final enojado.

-Simple- dijo el fantasma.

-Los muertos sabemos muchas cosas- agrego con una sonrisa conocedora.

-Grrr ¡Te voy a volver a matar!-

Grito antes de lanzarse contra el "fantasma" descubriendo que era un holograma.

-oh o… descubrió eso- susurro Mike desde su escondite en la ventilación.

-¿y ahora?- pregunto Mangle.

-em… ¿correr? Dile a Foxy y los demás que Dakota descubrió el holograma.

-¡¿Creíste que con un simple holograma me vencerías?! ¡JAJAJAJA el juego no ha más que comenzado!- grito el hombre antes de sacar un revolver de…. Am… no sé si debe describir de donde lo saco porque estoy más que segura de que habrá uno que otro K leyendo esto pero… bueno ya basta de rodeos. El tipo lo saco de entre la trusa.

Y quito el seguro del arma.

Mike trago saliva.

-Em… diles que corran a la oficina de seguridad y no importa lo que pase no abran las puertas-

-¡¿estás loco?! Que pasara contigo? Dime que no planeas ir tras este por tu cuenta-

-Lo siento Mang. Pero en una de las capsulas de mi contrato decía que debía protegerles a ustedes de todo daño, eso incluye maniáticos gemelos del jefe que está en coma-

-¿Leíste todo el contrato? ¿Y aun así firmaste?- pregunto algo anonada la animatronica.

-sí, ahora ve y avisa a los otros-

* * *

-¡Sal, sal maldito sabueso que te quiero matar! Jajajajaja- la vos de Dakota hiso que el chico se cuestionara la verdadera salud mental de su enemigo.

"¿Sabueso? No me parezco a uno ¿verdad?" se dijo antes de avanzar lo más silencioso posible por el ducto de ventilación.

Si quería que su nuevo plan funcionara debía llegar a una parte donde los daños fuesen menores y tuviera espacio para ocultarse ¿Qué mejor lugar que el salón de fiesta?

Por su parte Milly se estaba empezando a cansar al juego del gato y el ratón, por lo que decidió lanzar dos balas en advertencia.

-¡Ya me canse de jugar maldita rata de alcantarilla! ¡Sal de una buena ves!-

Mike decidió hacerle caso.

-¿Primero un perro y ahora una rata? No tienes mucha imaginación ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se recostaba de manera casual en el marco de la puerta que daba aseso al área de fiesta.

-al contrario soy muy creativo- dijo el maniático asesino al verle.

-Bueno debo admitir que lo fuiste con el señor de la fábrica de perfumes. Pero aquí n lo parece – eso hiso que la sangre del hombre hirviera en coraje.

-¡tú qué sabes de eso! ¡No eres más que un maldito adolecente sin familia que logro con una demanda zafarse del programa de padres temporales y que no tiene más que para cereal con agua!- grito enfadado.

-Ósea que fuiste tú el que mato a mi bicicleta y bueno… como lo dije antes. Los muertos sabemos muchas cosas- dijo antes de ponerse tras la pared y esquivar de esa forma vareas balas.

"okay Mike ya te pasaste con tu bocota" se auto regaño el chico.

* * *

-¡¿Qué Mike esta solo contra ese maniático?!- Foxy fue el primero en reaccionar tras escuchar las noticias de Mangle.

-¡ni descompuesto lo dejo solo!- dijo antes de correr en busca del marinero que el reparo la quijada.

-Creo nosotros debemos seguir el plan de Mike y marcar a la policía aparte de vigilar a Dakota por las cámaras- sugirió Fredd.

-Sí y Dakota no se esperar vernos a nosotros- dijo Teddy antes de ordenar a su banda que le siguiese.

* * *

Mike llevaba las de perder.

Su plan no había salido como planeaba y no se acordaba que existieran cortinas metálicas en el cuarto de fiestas.

Por lo que ahora estaba encerrado con el maniático pisándole los talones.

Una bala se incrusto en su otro brazo haciendo que el chico gritara de dolor y cayera al suelo.

Movimiento que Milly tomo a ventaja y noqueo al chico.

* * *

Mike despertó en el cuarto de reparaciones y servicios donde estaban el resto de los trajes y para sorpresa… el estaba en uno.

-jjajajaja bien ¿Qué ironía no? Tu ahora si quedaras empalmado en el traje de conejo. Y yo disfrutare de la forma en que agonizas- dijo con un presentero tono al final que hiso la sangre de Mike se helara.

-Tal vez. Pero voy a regresar, no descasare hasta que te venza y el corazón dorado de Don Frederick está en camino, sabiendo quien eres en realidad- dijo el muchacho tras vareos intentos de moverse.

-¡ja! ¿y eso que? El solo es un saco de huesos que terminaran rompiéndose ante mi voluntad y tu estarás ocupado tratando de regresar de entre los muertos como para hacer algo ¿algunas últimas palabras?- pregunto al final el maniático que tenía una sus manos en la peligrosa mascara que completaba el traje.

Mike recordó la otra frase que activaba al mecanismo que le explico el viejo por teléfono.

-Sip… El oro siempre cuida de la montaña, así como el árbol cuida el tesoro- dijo con vos determinante.

-¿Qué se supone es eso? ¿Crees que puedes detenerme con esas tontas palabras? – se burló el hombre.

-Yo no. Pero el oso dorado tras de ti si- dijo como cosa normal el muchacho

Haciendo que el asesino se cuestionara la salud mental del joven antes de voltear a media pregunta.

-¿Qué oso…?-

Para sorpresa Milly parado frente a él estaba un oso de aproximadamente cuatro metros de alto y tres de ancho, lo que más resaltaba era la cabeza que era enorme y la única con menos daño.

El animatronico gigante era color dorado y tenía vareas partes de su mecanismo sacando chismas de cortos circuitos aparte de que el traje estaba roto en algunas partes y dejaba ver al endoesqaueleto bajo la piel falsa.

- ** _T tu_** …- hablaba con estática pero aun así se le entendía.

- ** _Tu.._** blhjjh… **_no sonríes bien_** \- dijo antes de tomarle por el cuello y darle un golpe noqueándolo por completo.

El dorado oso voltio a ver al joven guardia.

- ** _Arturo y Marionette me hablaron de ti… eres buen guardia_** \- dijo antes de levantarle y empezar a quitarle el traje en donde le habían metido.

-Ne, solo hago mi trabajo. Gracias por sacarme de ahí- fue la respuesta de Mike.

- ** _Estas herido… Marionette debe poder curarte_** – dijo el enorme oso.

-¿Mari puede curar? Y ¿Por qué hablas como fantasma?-

 ** _-Soy lo que queda de lo que fui. Ahora solo aparezco cuando es necesario –_**

-¡MIKE!- el grito de Foxy hiso los dos voltearan a la puerta encontrándose con un zorro mecánico que por fin pudo derribar la puerta.

-¡por los altos mares! ¡¿Estas bien?! Mas importante ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡GOLD?!- el pobre Capitan no sabia ni que decir primero.

- ** _Hola capitán ¿tu barco está bien? ¿Es este un miembro de tu tripulación?-_** pregunto el oso.

-Si… Mike es mi marinero y me a ayudado a mantener mi barco en perfectas condiciones pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido el zorro.

- ** _Mike me invoco. Y el hombre malo esta abajo, ahora creo que debo dormir antes de que llegue la policía_** \- dijo antes de desaparecer.

 ** _-Fue un placer hablar con ustedes. Michael si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme_** \- se escuchó al final.

* * *

-Bien eso fue extraño… estoy acostumbrado a ver fantasmas de incluso insectos pero nunca de un animatronico- rompió el silencio el chico antes de buscar algo con que amarrar al villano.

Justo en eso se abrieron de golpe las puertas del establecimiento seguidas por un montón de sirenas y gritos de alto policía.

-Foxy vigílalo ¿si? Iré a ver qué pasa-

El muchacho camino a cogidas por los pasillos hasta ver a uno de los policías.

-¿Tu eres el guardia nocturno?- pregunto ordeno el oficial.

-Sí soy yo. Vengan les llevare a donde está el intruso. Logramos noquearle en el cuarto de servicio y reparaciones- dijo el muchacho.

El oficial le vio de pies a cabeza.

-Por lo que veo tuviste un infierno de noche, mejor dime donde esta ese lugar y ve a que te atiendan- dijo el uniformado.

-Si… pero creo será mejor le guíen. ¡FREDDY!- En unos instantes el oso apareció.

-¿Si Mike?-

El guardia abrió los ojos como plato al ver al oso hablar tan casual al joven guardia nocturno.

-El oficial necesitara quien lo guie al cuarto de servicios. Foxy está vigilando a Milly y la verdad no sé si pueda ir a la ambulancia por mi cuenta- explico el chico.

-Entiendo- dijo antes de voltear a ver al oficial. –Mangle le guiara. Ella está en el techo. Si me disculpa debo llevar a Michael a una valoración médica- dijo el oso antes de cargar al chico.

-Sabes el que me apoyara en ti era suficiente-

-O no. Casi te perdemos esta noche dos veces. No me voy a arriesgar a una tercera- fue la respuesta del oso antes de ir pasillo arriba.

-Buen día oficial- la vos femenina hiso el policía voltiara al techo.

-Recomendaría trajera a otros con usted. El que está atrapado es Milly "Maniack" Dakota y no es alguien muy… ligero de tomar- dijo.

Tras salir de su asombro el oficial pidió refuerzos y el grupo de uniformados siguieron al robot por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto donde vieron a otro animatronico sentado arriba de un atado sujeto.

-¡momento que llegaran! ¡Este rufián nos ha dado lata y lastimo a mi marinero! Aparte de grandes daños a este barco- informo el zorro.

-Entiendo…amm…-

-Capitán Foxy para ustedes- respondió el marino.

-Muy bien Capitán Foxy. Apartar de aquí nosotros nos encargamos-

* * *

Mike fue recibido por miradas incrédulas al ver como el animatronico le cargaba hasta la ambulancia.

-¡No hay necesidad de preocuparse! Freddy es muy político y servicial. Así lo programe- rompió el silencio la vos de un viejo que llegaba al establecimiento.

-¡Señor Frederick! Es un honor volver a verle- dijo el oso.

-El mío también Fredd. El mío también- tras la extraña conversación los paramédicos tomaron al adolecente guardia de seguridad y le empezaron a tratar.

Por otra parte Milly fue sedado y colocado en una camisa de fuerza para ser trasladado en una patrulla/ambulancia a la estación.

-Llévense a los Toy y a Bb si quieren saber más acerca de el- dijo el guardia tras las aclaraciones que dio a los peritos.

-Aun así necesitaremos de tu intervención en el juicio- dijo el oficial al mando antes de retirarse y llevarse a los animatronicos.

-Mari, cuida que Bb no trame algo- dijo antes de que estos salieran de los terrenos del edificio.

* * *

/Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente en la pizzería familiar de nombre Fredd's. Las autoridades han confirmado que el hombre arrestado es Milli "maniack" Dakota, un asesino serial que hace sus trabajos parezcan accidentes laborales, también confirman que tuvieron una llamada de alerta por parte de uno de los animatronicos poco después de que Billy Dakota, el gerente del lugar, regresara a trabajar tras un accidente que había dejado a Milly en coma. Sin embargo resulto que quien estuvo todo ese tiempo a cargo fue el asesino…./

Mike veía las noticias desde la televisión que tenían en la tienda familiar a la que siempre iba, efectivamente había pasado una semana desde que vencieron a Milly y muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces.

Los Toys y Originales estaban en los juzgados dando las declaraciones que un robot pudiese dar con las grabaciones que tenían e incluso dieron los chips falsos a analizar. Por otra parte los cuerpos de los antiguos guardias fueron descubiertos gracias a las investigaciones que tanto los oficiales como él y los fantasmas hicieron.

Ahora solo esperaba que dijeran cual sería la sentencia de ese loco.

/el dueño de la compañía ha dado sus pésames a las familias afectadas así como darles una suma de dinero y ayudar a pagar los gastos de los funerales. Una cosa que dijo fue: Todos fuimos víctimas de un hombre con terribles intenciones. A pesar de que nunca se me informo de esto (solo se me decía que habían sido despedidos por maltrato a los animatronicos) Creo que como jefe de esta franquicia es mi deber ayudar a las victimas primarias de lo que creí era mi empleado por vareos años. Lamento mucho la perdida y el haver sido tan ciego. A partir de ahora este restauran será corrido por mi cuenta" Cabe destacar que el señor Fredick estuvo en terapia intensiva por cuatro años debido a un atentado contra el a pocos días antes del accidente que empezó esta locura../

La reportera estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo al poner casi todos los datos de lo ocurrido.

-Hey Mike ¿ese no eres tú?- dijo el dueño de la tienda al ver la imagen del chico en televisión.

/Todo esto se solucionó gracias a la ágil mente de él joven guardia nocturno Mike Shmid quien tras sospechar de la actitud de su jefe marco a su contratante e informo de la situación así como alearse del otro guardia sobreviviente y los animatronicos para poder vencer al enemigo. Las autoridades han determinado que tanto Mike y el dueño de la franquicia fueron víctimas del hombre a quien en este momento un juez está determinando su sentencia/

El chico rodo los ojos. Eso era lo que le importaba.

/…Nos acaban de avisar el resultado del juicio. Milly "Maniack" Dakota sera ejecutado mañana en punto de las cuatro de la tarde. Finalizando con él un reino de terror. Volvemos al estudio/

Mike soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba deteniendo, antes de que algo crusara por su cabeza y tomara el celular.

-Señor juez, antes de que lo maten… ¿pueden hacer que me page lo de mi bicicleta? Era mi medio de transporte y la más cara posición que tenía, tuve que venderla como chatarra vieja gracias a la furia desquitada de ese tipo-

El dueño de la tiendita soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

Conocía lo suficiente al muchacho como para saber que solo el buscaría el rembolso de un objeto por parte de quien le busco asesinar antes de su sentencia de muerte.

-Toma chico, lo necesitaras para tu trabajo- el dueño del local le dio a Mike un chocolate bebible, el chico sonrió y asintió en forma de agradecimiento, antes de salir y tomar el micro para llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

* * *

-Esto es aburrido…. Sin los chicos ni misterio es aburrido- se quejó antes de levantarse y caminar por los pasillos.

 ** _-¡Hey Mike!-_** el chico voltio al escuchar la voz de uno de los fantasmas.

-¿si Ben?-

 ** _-Em… bueno los chicos y yo queríamos agradecerte por lo que has hecho y…_** -

- ** _como ya nos podremos ir a descansar queríamos darte un regalo especial porque sabemos que lo ocuparas después_** -

-¿he? No se robaron algo para dármelo ¿verdad?-

 ** _-¡Claro que no!-_** se enojó un poco Caro

- ** _Bueno ya sabemos que tú nos puedes ver y escuchar pero… ¿puedes sentirnos o hablar igual que nosotros?-_** pregunto divertido Francis.

-he… nop, y debo admitir que más de una vez me asustaron algunos al salirme de la nada-

- ** _Bien ese es nuestro regalo. Que puedas sentir la presencia de fantasmas y de vez en vez hablar en nuestro idioma ¿Qué te parece?-_** comento Ben.

-Eso si vendrá en mano. Muchas gracias niños- dijo el chico con una sonrisa sincera antes de que estos se desvanecieran en luz, indicando su pase a mejor vida.

Mike suspiro y dio la vuelta.

 _-El puente de Londres se cayó se cayó se cayó. El puente de Londres se cayó, mi bella dama-_

El canto infantil resonó entre las paredes de la pizzería mientras su guardia vigilaba que nadie entrara y todo estuviese listo para el regreso de los animatronicos y su dueño.

* * *

Yop: T.T este es oficialmente el ultimo episodio

Ks: y el mas largo.

Yop: y mi fic mas corto.

Ks: eso es cierto.

Yop: Pero bueno como les dije en comentarios…. ¡Habra secuela y una sere de one-shots donde veremos interacciones de los animatronicos y los fantasmas con Mike! (la ultima también será por pedidos xD así que si ustedes quieren ver algo en espesifico coméntenlo en el primer capitulo de "entremeses" que según mi calendario saldrá la próxima semana)

Ks: ¿entremeses? ¿Qué tipo de titulo es ese? ¡Y TU NO TIENES CALENDARIO DE ACTUALIZACIONES!

Yop: ne da igual, demos las gracias a quienes fielmente nos siguieron.

Mitzuki006

Enigmare

Invitado VIP

y todos los que nos pusieron en favoritos y seguidores les damos las mas sinseras gracias *pequeña reverencia*

Ks: cerremos el telon..

Yop ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos en la poxima historia.


	9. Nota de autor

Yop: ¡atención este es un ligero comunicado!

Ks: nos hemos dado cuenta que ha aparecido un comentario nuevo y queremos decir algo importante.

Yop: ¡LA SECUELA YA ESTA PUBLICANDOSE! Lleva actualmente dos caps.

Ks: y a la par de ésta esta una serie de one-shots llamada Entremeses.

Yop: la secuela se llama ¿y ahora qué?

Ks: por favor vallan a ver ambas historias.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
